Someone Wake Me Up
by MadderThanTheCheshire
Summary: AU - It's been three years since Edward left Bella, and now she's moving on with her life as a singer in a band. What happens when the Cullen's show up at one of her concerts?
1. Epi

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, Anna, Brian and Gavin...and I don't exactly own them either. They belong to the six inch green aliens that live under my desk and give me plot ideas in exchange for the dust bunnies they find down there.

Pairings: The usual.

AN: Fic was inspired by way too much strawberry wine, the need to get away from the family, and reading way too many fics on twilighted (dot) come.

Please review! I love them. It also helps to know what you think of this. It's my first Twilight fic and I'm a little nervous about it. Please be kind!

Btw, this is what I spent my New Years Eve (day) doing. Writing.

Epilogue

BPOV

Three years ago my life changed. Three years ago, Edward Cullen and his family left me in Forks never to return again. For six months I sat in my father's home spiraling down into a deep depression that I felt I was never going to surface from.

Then my life changed again, but this time for the good.

I met Anna during the summer while in Seattle visiting my mother who had flown up with Phil, her new husband, for a press conference he had there with his minor league baseball team. While walking around the hotel, I came across Anna in the ball room playing her guitar. I stood by the door, just watching her play and hum to herself lyrics that she had yet to write.

Listening to the beautiful music coming from her guitar, I started humming along with her, coming up with lyrics to her song myself. She stopped playing having heard me humming and asked if I knew how to play. I told her I didn't, but that I thought she was very good. When she asked if I could sing, I told her I only ever sang in the shower.

We had sat for hours in the ballroom talking about various things. What music we liked, where we were from, school, work, etc. We quickly learned we had a lot in common and our taste in music was exactly the same.

I had learned that she was from Indiana and had come to Washington with her boyfriend a week earlier. She was 18, and very beautiful. When I shook her hand and looked into her eyes, I knew instantly what she was.

Her eyes were a light topaz and her skin was ice cold and pale.

Vampire. A vegetarian vampire at that.

I hadn't told her that night I knew what she was; I let her think she had fooled me. I did however confess to her and her boyfriend Brian two days later when they took me out to dinner. They had tried so hard to act human and eat food, but I knew that they didn't have to. The conversation following after dinner was hilarious, but also very informative.

Brian, I learned, was 95 years old and had been turned at the tender age of 18, and that Anna only a year. They had met when Anna was just six weeks into her new life. She had met up with him in Nashville, Tennessee and had fallen for him completely. He had found her in the some woods feeding on a deer and was shocked to find she was a newborn. When she told him she didn't know who created her, he took her under his wing and taught her how to survive.

He was a vegetarian before he met her, and he made sure she didn't go anywhere near human blood. She told me that even though she could control herself around humans, and that humans didn't exactly appeal to her, that human blood still made her throat burn unbearably when it was spilt and she had to take measures in not losing control of herself.

When I told them that I had known a family of vampires before them, I think they were more surprised by that bit of information than when I told them I knew they were vampires. They wanted to know everything about the Cullen's. Their diet, if they had hurt anyone, and how I knew them.

When it became apparent that I was very uncomfortable talking about them, they backed off on the questions for awhile. Then one day, I just broke down and told them everything.

I told them how I met them, about Edward, and everything we had been through. When I told them he left me in the woods broken and alone, and that he had made it so he looked like he was never in my life before; they got angry. They wanted to hunt him down and, in Brian's words, "beat some since into him".

After that week, those two quickly became my friends. When the time came for me to go back to Forks and to Charlie, they made the decision to move there and in roll in Forks High with me. I was thrilled.

During that time, Anna taught me to play the guitar and Brian taught me to play the piano and violin. I was shocked to find that I was able to learn each instrument quickly and play it very well. Anna had also gave me vocal lessons to strengthen my voice and gradually, I was able to sing songs we had written together smoothly without my voice cracking on certain notes.

After graduation, our small band was booking shows in various bars and parties. We made good money at each gig and when an opportunity arose to play in Seattle at a concert during the New Year, we quickly accepted.

That's where we met our manager Gavin. Another vegetarian vampire who had exquisite taste in music, and I'm not just saying that because he liked our band. I'm saying it because he managed some very big and popular artists.

We quickly rose to the top of the charts with Gavin's help and guidance. He reminded me so much of Carlisle that I often found myself tearing up when I was reminded of him and the Cullen's.

I finally felt my life was getting back on track. I had vampires back in my life and they were my best friends. They protected me not only from unforeseen dangerous, but also from myself. I no longer felt like I was drowning in my self-depression. I was slowly starting to be happy once again.

But nothing could have prepared me for what came two years later.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice's POV

I sat on the couch of my family's home in Canada, flipping through the channels of our flat screen TV that the boys had insisted on getting. I wasn't really paying attention, but I was bored and needed something to do.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett had gone out hunting hours ago and had yet to come back. Rose and Esme were out shopping and Carlisle was at the hospital. Rosalie and Esme had tried to get me to go shopping with them but I just couldn't bring myself to shop anymore. Not like I use to. When we left Bella, part of my heart stayed back with her along with my love of shopping. I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it anymore.

An hour later, everyone slowly trickled through the front door, finally coming home for the night. I was still on the couch, flipping through all 900 channels.

"Honey, are you alright?" Esme asked coming to sit next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. She did this everyday for the last three years.

"Fine," I sighed. Jasper sat down on my left, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his strong arms around me, holding me to his chest.

"It's alright love," he whispered in my ear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward run up to his bedroom. He hated causing me pain and seeing me sad, but it was his entire fault. If he hadn't left Bella and made us all leave as well, I wouldn't be hurting like this, and neither would he.

He wouldn't even allow me to ease my pain by letting me look for Bella. We were all forbidden to call, email, or look for her future. He wanted us to let her get on with her life, and I forced to obey.

The only hope I had for us was the fact that Edward and Bella's future hadn't changed. Bella was still destined to be with Edward and a vampire. He just kept denying it.

After Jasper calmed me down a bit, I continued flipping through the channels endlessly again. An image on one of the channels caught my attention, and I quickly flipped back to it.

On the screen, was a face I thought I'd never see again.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, causing everyone in the house to rush back to the living-room, looking at me with panic. Even Edward had come out of his room to see what had caused me to scream.

They kept asking me what was wrong, afraid I had seen a terrible vision. All I could do was point at the TV and make noises in the back of my throat that sounded like words struggling to get out.

They turned to face the TV, and gasped at what they saw.

There was Bella, standing on a stage somewhere in Seattle, Washington singing and playing a guitar. She was beautiful, and her voice sounded amazing.

"Whoa," Jasper gasped.

"Dude, I didn't know she could sing!" Emmett's' booming voice cried from behind me.

I looked over at Edward. He hadn't said a word or made any sign of moving. His gaze was locked on the screen, and I could tell he wasn't even listening to the reporter talking about her.

I turned it up, eager to understand what was being said.

"_The Unwanted are definitely not that, unwanted! The girls have been quickly rising to the top ever since their song 'No Such Thing As Forever' hit the charts!" The young MTV reporter gushed._

"_We were lucky enough to secure an interview with Izzy Swan and Anna just two days ago at The Hilton in Los Angeles," a clip of the interview started._

"Izzy Swan?" I asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it's her stage name or something," Rose shrugged. I could tell she was taken aback by Bella's new name as well.

"_So girls, what inspired your hit song 'No Such Thing As Forever'?" the interview asked. Bella and the girl Anna looked at each other, Bella spoke first._

"_Well when you're young and you fall in love or you think you fall in love with someone you either promise them forever or they promise you that," she began fidgeting in her seat. "But in the end, you realize that there is no forever with that person. They either leave you or you leave them."_

"_We wrote it as an anthem for those girls out there who were hurt by someone who promised them forever, but had no intentions of giving it to them," Anna jumped in. _

"_Wow, yeah that's so true," the interviewer agreed. "And obviously teen girls out there are eating it up. How's the fans reaction to it when they meet you?"_

"_Great," Bella nodded. "A young girl about 16 approached me on the street yesterday and told me her ex told her he wanted to be with her forever and had even bought her a promise ring, but the very next day she saw him with some other girl. She said the song helped her get through it and she even sent him a copy of the song."_

"_It's surreal," Anna agreed._

"_Do you write from real life experiences or just from what you read and see in the media?"_

"_A good majority of our songs are written from real life experience," Anna answered. "For instance, 'No Such Thing As Forever' was written by Izzy's experience with an ex boyfriend." Bella smiled shyly, but offered no story behind it._

The interview ended and everyone was rooted to their spots on the floor.

"_You can see 'The Unwanted' in Toronto, Canada on November 20th at The Concert Hall," _the other reporter announced before it went to commercials.

"Wow," was all I could say. I was shocked. Obviously Bella had made a life for herself, but it was painfully obvious she was still hurt over what had transpired three years ago.

"Edward," Carlisle started to say, but Edward was already up the stairs and slamming his door shut before he could say anything else.

--

Edwards POV

Bella was a singer now. A singer by the name of 'Izzy'. That wasn't her; that wasn't my Bella. My Bella didn't sing, play guitar or dance around on stage. My Bella was shy, uncoordinated, and would never put herself in the limelight intentionally.

No, she was not my Bella. But why should she be? I left her three years ago broken and crying the woods.

When I heard that song title, I knew it was about us instantly. But hearing the words she said come out of her mouth felt like a million little knives stabbing into my undead heart.

I sat in my room for over an hour contemplating about what I would do. My heart and body; my soul Bella once called it; was yelling at me to run to her, to beg for her forgiveness and hold her in my arms and never let her go. But that rational voice in my head; the one that convinced me to leave her in the first place, was yelling at me to stay put and not ruin her life anymore.

To say I was torn, would be an understatement.

**Please review! I love reviews! Yes, I'm one of those writers who are a complete review junkie and will beg at the beginning and end of every chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm so happy to see my inbox filled with emails from ffnet telling me I have reviews! Makes my heart beat faster I swear!**

**I thought I'd clear up a few thing since some of you asked questions.**

**No, I did not write a song for 'No Such Thing As Forever'. Wish I did, but sadly I have no musical writing talents. Or any talents really…If you do write songs and would like to write lyrics for the song, feel free!**

**Also, their music leans more towards…The Veronicas genre. I love The Veronicas and their song 'Someone Wake Me Up' was what inspired me to write this. That song will be sung by Bella's band in this sometime soon. They also are a mix of other bands; think **_'The Veronicas' _**meet**_ 'Flyleaf' – 'The Dresden Dolls' – 'Paramore'_**. Don't know those bands, please look them up now. They are AMAZING! So all in all, their style of music changes.**

Jaspers POV (I know it's short, forgive me.)

I could feel Edwards pain and confusion coming through the floor. It was intense, and I knew no amount of calmness I sent to him would help. It was like he wanted to feel this bad, like he was punishing himself for what he had done.

Everyone was still gathered in the living-room, waiting to see what Edward would do. Everyone was still sending off wave after wave of confusion about what we had seen and heard on TV.

I have to admit, I'm pretty confused about Bella being in a band and now going by the name of 'Izzy Swan'. That's not the Bella I knew. That's not the Bella we all knew. Granted I hadn't known her very long, and had kept my distance from her, but that's because I feared hurting her. I didn't trust myself around her sweet, tempting blood.

Bella had quickly become like a little sister to us all; even Rosalie. Rosalie may not have liked Bella in the beginning, but after James almost killed Bella, the girl had grown on her. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to Emmett.

It hadn't been an hour later when I heard footsteps on the stairs. We snapped our heads up and saw Edward flying down the stairs with a large black duffle bag in hand. Alice jumped up and ran up the stairs, coming back down within minutes with a bag of her own.

"Where are you going Edward?" Esme's concerned voice asked.

"Toronto," was the only answer she got.

"Alice," I said.

"Jasper, I'm going and you can't stop me," she growled. If should could cry, I knew she'd be near tears. "You either pack your bag now and come with me, or you stay here."

I didn't need to be told twice, and I hated being away from her for too long, so I flew up the stairs, grabbed my own duffle bag and threw a few clothes in it and rushed back to Alice's side.

When I looked around, I saw that Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle had all packed their bags as well and were waiting by the front door. Edward was already outside loading the car with his bag, and growling at us to get our asses in the car.

We weren't going to disobey him.

--

Edwards POV (yeah, it's short)

The drive to Toronto felt like it took forever. The whole ride there I kept picturing in my mind what I would say or do when I saw Bella again for the first time in three years. What would she do? Would she run away from me? Yell? Scream? Tell me to stay out of her life forever? God I hope not.

There was a part of me though that wanted her to say that. That wanted her to scream at me, tell me she hated me and that she wanted me out of her life for good. But the selfish part of me wanted her to throw her arms around my neck and beg me to never leave her again. Tell me she loves me and then I propose to her and she says yes.

Yeah, I'm delusional, I know.

When we got to the hotel we were staying at in Toronto, we unloaded our bags in our rooms and went to the Concert Hall to order tickets. Thankfully, tickets hadn't been sold out yet and we had managed to also get backstage passes for all of us.

--

BPOV

The concert was tonight and I was nervous. We had performed in front of thousands before, but this time it was going to be broadcasted all over Canada. I was no longer the clumsy girl from Forks, Washington, so I didn't worry about tripping or falling on stage. No, that's not why I was worried.

A few weeks back, Anna had a vision of three vampires coming for me. She didn't know why, but she knew they were coming for me. She, Brian and Gavin didn't let me out of their sights for more than two seconds at a time. It was comforting in a way; it reminded me of when the Cullen's protected me from James, Victoria and Laurent.

Brian acted like my bodyguard everywhere we went, and Gavin acted like Anna's when in public. Right now, they were escorting us to our backstage dressing room where we would get dressed and dolled up. Then we were going to do a few quick interviews with some local radio stations and news stations. I hated doing interviews, but they were 'good publicity', or so Gavin said. I just found them annoying.

Anna bounced in her makeup chair, squealing in delight at all the outfits she was to wear that night.

"Oh my gosh! They're so pretty!" she squealed. Brian looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"Your girlfriend," I muttered playfully to him.

"Good thing I love her then huh?" he laughed.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed. "There is nothing wrong with loving clothes. If only Bella here would learn to act like a normal girl, she'd know that."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Ugh, just another Alice.

The thought of how well Alice and Anna would get along, stung a little. Because I knew that when I was long dead and gone, Anna would probably meet Alice and those two would definitely hit it off. They had similar gifts, but Anna's was more…defined. Though she could see visions of the future, it came with no audio, unlike Alice's who's did. But her visions did come with smell and touch, which she found annoying at times.

Brian's gift was one of my favorites. He could lay his hand on me and we could communicate through touch, or he could talk to me in my head; though he himself could not hear my response unless I touched him and sought out his mind. It was pretty cool when in public.

"Five minutes 'til interview time," Gavin called into the room. He could have just said it quietly and Anna or Brian would have let me know, but with so many humans around, he liked to keep appearances up.

"Thank you Gavin," we called back to him.

"Anna," I asked. "Have you—"

"No Bella, I haven't seen them coming here," she assured me. "They're lying low for now. I think after the last time we kicked their asses, they're afraid of what will happen to them if they come near us right now."

"Let's hope," Brian growled in warning.

There was a small knock at the dressing room door letting us know it was time. I sighed, here we go again.

**Okay so here's the deal, I love that ya'll review and most of you even subscribe to me (totally awesome), but I'm kind of sad I'm not getting many reviews. Granted I'm getting more reviews for the first two chapters than I have for my other fics, but still, I crave more reviews. So that being said, I'm not going to post chapter 3 until I get, oh let's say…15 reviews for this chapter? Ok? Good.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So very sorry that this chapter has taken awhile to get posted! My beta read the first couple of chapters of this and has made me promise to send her all chapters to be beta-ed from now on. My grammar and spelling suck apparently. Also, she made me promise to not drink and write anymore. That sucks. I am sad. Sad I am. **

**So go PM her (snarkyrabidsquirrel) and thank her for saving you from all the bad grammar and spelling errors I don't catch. Which is a lot…a whole lot.**

**Bella (my love, my wife, my crazy insane partner in crime) – I LOVE your reviews!!!**

**Everyone else – KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!! I love you all!!**

**Carlisle's POV**

We sat high up in the balcony watching as the human fans poured in. Excited chatter was a constant buzz with the humans and I couldn't help but look over at my sons Edward and Jasper to see how they were doing.

Jasper was practically bouncing in his seat from all the excitement that was being pushed on him; and Edward, well, he was cradling his head in his hands. I assume he was trying to block out everyone's thoughts.

Alice sat next to Jasper, holding his hand and murmuring soft soothing words in his ear—trying to distract him from the powerful emotions that were taking over his entire being. It seemed to do the trick, like it always did. Alice had a gift of calming Jasper down in these types of situations; almost like his empathy in a way.

Emmet, who— like us— absolutely loved Bella, was probably the most excited to see her perform. He was making it harder for Jasper to calm down and was often smacked upside his head by Rosalie because he wouldn't stop bouncing in his seat and peering over the edge to get a better view of the stage. After awhile, he started chanting, much to Rosalie's annoyance.

"We want 'The Unwanted'! We want 'The Unwanted'!" He bellowed over the boisterous crowd. The hundreds of fans around us joined in with his chanting, which made him even more amused.

"When will the show start?" Esme asked beside me on my right. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"There is always a band or two that performs before the main band comes on stage," I informed her. "Probably won't see Bella for another hour I suppose."

I looked back over at Edward who was now focused on the side of the stage which led to backstage. I didn't have to read minds or the future to know he was looking for any thoughts that pertained to Bella.

**Emmett's POV (Deep thoughts from him. I like deep thinking Emmett.)**

Rose finally got me to stop bouncing in my seat and calm down because I was making it harder for Jasper.  
The combination of all the excitement and the scent of warm, human blood was taking a toll on him and I knew I needed to lighten up a bit.

Everyone thinks I'm the goofy, irresponsible older brother that loves to tease my younger brothers relentlessly but, well no they're right about that actually—but that doesn't mean I don't know when to quit; that I don't know when enough is enough. I mean, I don't want to be the cause of Jasper slaughtering half the humans in here!

Edward turned and glared at me. "_Sorry bro…_ " I shrugged, putting on my Innocent Face. I started blocking my thoughts from Edward, not wanting to bother him with my musings. I could tell this was hard for him especially. Four years after leaving our baby sister, the love of his life, behind; he was finally going to see her again.

If you didn't know Edward as well as I did, or any of us for that matter, you'd just see a broody and very moody, seventeen year old boy who sometimes had the tendency to lock himself up in his room weeks on end.

I feel for him. I do. The love of my life is sitting right beside me and I know I'll never leave her and she in turn, will never leave me. I know for a fact that she loves me. But Edward, he doesn't even know how she will react to seeing him again. Doesn't know if Bella will forgive him or not; whether she will ever love him again.

That's got to be tough.

I just hope for his sake, as well as hers, that she forgives him. They both deserve to be happy.

**Rose's POV**

We had been here an hour and already I was sick of it. Yes, I want to see Bella just as much as the next person, but I can't stand the endless chatter and screams of the fans. The band that was on stage now was good, I'll give them that, but they weren't really holding my interest. Although I'd never admit this to anyone, I would much rather just see Bella again. After the accident with James and the incident at the house on her birthday, I had grown to—like Bella. I still wanted her to remain human, but she had grown on me and I had started to see her as a little sister.

I sighed, "When will this band finish already?"

"Soon," Alice chirped excitedly beside me. Jasper made a pained face at her excitement. How he dealt with her on regular bases was beside me.

I turned my attention back to the band and listened. I could see stage hands positioning fans behind them to cool them down; that's when I got a whiff of them. Vampires. Apparently I wasn't the only one either.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward immediately jumped up, ready to run down there. Alice, Esme and I had to pull them back in their seats before they could draw attention to us.

"Calm down!" Alice hissed at them. Their heads snapped towards her. Jasper and Emmett were in their typical "protective stance" as usual when other vampires were around. Carlisle looked calm already, but also poised to protect anyone if necessary, and Edward, well he looked murderous.

"Calm down now!" Alice hissed again. "They're vegetarians like us. They mean no harm and are just a regular band."

That got Carlisle and Emmett to relax fully now; but Edward and Jasper stayed on guard. Jasper because of his history, and Edward because Bella was so close to them.

"Bella's a smart girl Edward; she wouldn't purposely put herself around dangerous vampires. She knows how dangerous it is," I told him. It was my turn to have everyone stare at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Did you just—" Emmett began.

"Defend Bella?" Jasper finished for him.

I shrugged, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Oh don't look at me like that! I love Bella too!"

They put their hands up in a sign of surrender.

"We know babe, but it's just that—you've never actually made any sign towards liking her," Emmett soothed.

"Well I do, and I don't think you should think so lowly of her Edward. She was around us long enough to know how to stay safe," I huffed. Edward nodded, slouching forward. He rested his chin on his hands and stared out at the stage.

"She's right you know," Alice added. "Bella was smart enough to surround herself with not one, but three vegetarian vampires in her band. And now it seems she's picked a vampire band to tour with them as well," she said, referring to the band on stage. "She has extra security."

"They're right Edward," Carlisle nodded. "Bella is a very bright young woman."

"I know, I know," Edward growled. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"_Didn't say you had to," _I mentally hissed. He didn't bother replying—just kept staring straight ahead.

**Remember, review!! Now, chapter 4 isn't written, but when it is, I won't post it until I have at least….ooh, let's say….20 reviews? Yes. 20 reviews is a good number. (For those of you who might complain, just be thankful I didn't make it 30!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up! I'm so busy with school, family, and church that I just haven't had time to write. Also, the plot bunny decided that it wasn't going to bite me for awhile and that's why I haven't had any ideas on what to write for this chapter.

Oh, and if anyone wants to buy me a new laptop, that would be GREAT! My laptop finally kicked the bucket, and I've only had it for 1 year! Ugh. Dell won't replace it either. Bastards.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to the ever wonderful SM, I own only the plot, Anna, Brian and the other band…I also own a 24 pack of Mountain Dew that will disappear by tomorrow morning.

**SONG –** 'Rewind' and 'Emergency' belong to Paramore.

_**Also, the reviewer who sent me a song, could you please PM me? I just want to know if you wrote the song yourself, so I can give you credit if you did. If you didn't, could you tell me who the songs by? Thanks!**_

**Esme's POV**

After nearly forty-five minutes of waiting, Bella's band went on stage. It took all of us to hold Edward down in his seat; to keep him from running to Bella. His emotions were bringing out strength in him I didn't know he possessed.

"Edward, calm down," I said in his ear. I hated seeing my first son like this. Trying to get to his soul-mate, but unable to do so because he might risk exposing us. Hearing my thoughts, he calmed down instantly.

The lead singer of the first band announced Bella.

"Hey hey Canada!" She yelled into the mic. Cheers erupted around the arena, the crowd voicing their love for the band.

"That's it from us for now, but never fear, The Unwanted is here!" More cheers. "So I give you, Izzy, Anna, and Brian: THE UNWANTED!" The lead singer of the first band handed off the mic to Bella as she jogged up to her, waving at the crowed.

"Hey everyone!" Bella said her voice brimming with happiness. She obviously got over her fear of being watched. "This song is called 'Rewind'. I hope you like."

Anna took her place on stage beside Bella, and Brian went up to a small platform and sat down behind some drums. Brian whacked his sticks together, counting to three. Bella and Anna nodded their heads in time with the beat and started singing.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's beautiful voice started floating through the speakers and I was mesmerized. I had never heard her sing before; and it was a shock to say the least. Her voice was so beautiful! I realized that I didn't know what she was singing, so I quickly paid attention to the words.

**Bella:**  
_Don't come looking for me  
'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said  
and looking for the words that you say  
you know what you did you know  
And how can anybody forget the promise that you made?  
'Cause this is how a promise breaks  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof_

Oh man. Oh God. I don't have to read her mind to know this song is clearly about me. Did she know I was here? Had she seen me and that's why she's singing this song? Does she want me to feel worse than I already do for leaving her?

**Anna:**  
_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

My family's thoughts assaulted me all at once, along with Bella's band members.

"_Whoa," _Rose drawled. "_Talk about a woman scorned." _

"_Oh Edward…she is __**pissed**__!" _Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes at that one. Of course she's pissed!

"_Well, at least she took her feelings out on paper and not in ways that I've heard women do," _Jasper mused.

"_Harsh." _Emmett's thoughts shocked me the most. I thought I'd get his typical taunts or at least something along the lines of 'oooh'.

"_Ouch," _Carlisle winced. "_Oh, are you listening to my thoughts son?" _He shot me an apologetic look over Esme's head. "_Sorry."_ Esme noticed his gaze. She offered a sad smile.

"_I'm so sorry Edward." _Anna's thoughts from the stage pulled my attention away from those of my family.

"_If she starts crying after this song again, I will personally hunt this Edward bastard down and rip him to shreds!" _So much for being vegetarians; although I wouldn't deny I probably had that coming. Brian's thoughts mirrored Anna's—for the most part.

"_Oh man," _He groaned. "_God, please let Bella get through this without crying again! I don't want to have to talk Anna out of hunting The Bastard down—again." _Again? _"Last time she nearly ripped me apart!" _

I pulled back from their thoughts, my mind spinning. Anna seemed like a _very _violent girl—but at the same time protective. Protective of my Bella. My Bella. Yeah, of course she's protective of her. No one can meet Bella and not feel something towards her. I'm just thankful that Anna and Brian were kind enough to love her. Kind enough to protect her in a way that I haven't been able to these past years.

**Bella:**  
_And now you're running from me  
so cool, so scared of what you might have said  
and no one's ever looked away,  
cause we know what you did, we know  
If I told anybody, they would soon forget your name  
and you would never have a place  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof_

**Anna & Bella:**  
_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

Please don't say too much oh, I  
think we've heard enough from you,  
Oh

Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye

After the song ended I concentrated on Bella's face, watching to see if any tears fell. None came, and I felt somewhat relieved, yet cautious. Bella usually cried over a lot of things, and something as emotional as this song would have once made my Bella cry rivers of tears.

But that's just it, isn't it? My Bella no longer seemed to exist anymore. A tougher, more outgoing—and coordinated—woman had taken her place.

Remorse flooded through my body; the pain tearing through my body—ripping my very being to shreds. It wasn't the first time, and it definitely wasn't going to be the last.

**Jasper's POV (I like Jasper…personally, he's my favorite.)**

Wow, Bella was great! Her voice was amazing and not once did she trip on stage! Bella sure has changed since the last time we have seen her. When she was singing, an array of emotions rolled off of Edward: awe, love, confusion, remorse, self-hatred.

Guilt trip here we go again!

I tried my hardest to calm Edward down, but he kept refusing all shots of serenity I sent him. I stopped sending him calmness when he growled loud enough for the humans near us to hear.

I have to admit, Bella's little song was kind of…harsh. Edward had beaten himself up every day since we had left Forks and hasn't stopped since. She didn't need to write such a harsh song when he could have heard it at any given time. Who knows, he might have gone to the Volturi if he had heard it before all this!

A sharp jab to my left rib and a growl alerted me that Edward had heard my thoughts and was not at all happy about them.

"_Sorry Edward…" _ He grunted, but irritation still clung to him.

Bella's band started up another song and this time I just prayed that it wasn't another song that was about Edward hurting Bella.

"So last week," Anna said breathlessly for the sake of acting human. "Izzy, Brian and I had gotten bored while on the tour bus and had come up with a new song. This song and a few others have never been heard before and we want your opinion on them. If you like this one, cheer as loud as you can so we know to add it to our next album, if you don't, then stay quiet. Okay?" Cheers erupted through-out the stadium, causing me and the others to cover our sensitive ears and wince.

"I think that's a yes, don't you think Anna?" Bella laughed.

"Why yes, I do!" Anna agreed happily. "Okay, so this song is called 'Emergency'. Hope y'all like it!"

Bella and Anna grabbed their guitars and Brian once again started banging on his drums. The song's beat was pretty good and I found myself banging my head along with the music.

**Anna:**  
_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

**Bella/Anna:**  
_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

**Bella:**  
_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

**Bella/Anna:**  
_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

**Anna:**  
_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

**Bella:**  
_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

Bella/Anna:  
_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

**Anna:**  
_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

**Bella/Anna:**  
_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

**Bella:**  
_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

**Anna:**  
_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

These scars, they will not fade away.

**Bella:**  
_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

Well, euphoria is all I'm getting from Edward and everyone else in the family; I'd say Bella is still unpredictable as ever!

I surely thought this song would have been another stab at Edward. Another song talking about how much he hurt her when he left, or how much pain she's in now without him. What I got from it though was love. After everything, she still loved him and wanted him to be happy but she knew he doesn't see himself clearly.

"Hey lil' bro!" Emmett called two seats down from me. "Maybe you still have a chance!" Edward made no sign of hearing him, just sat there in shock.

"Um… Edward?" I asked. Still no answer or sign of even hearing me.

"Edward, snap out of it!" Rosalie growled giving him a sharp push in the shoulder. That did it. He turned and leveled her with a steely glare, but it was nothing compared to what Rose gave him.

"Snap out of it Edward!" She hissed again. "Yes, it may mean something, but you can't just sit there in a stupor all night!"

"She's right Eddie," Alice jumped in. Odd, considering how quiet she had been tonight.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled half-heartedly. He never could stay completely irritated with her long.

"If it helps any," Alice smiled softly. "She won't freak out on you when she see's you backstage!"

Naturally, we all looked at her in shock. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" Emmett asked incredulously.

Alice pointed to her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Psychic! Duh!"

"Yeah, duh Emmett!" I joked, Edward even laughed with me.

"You sure Alice?" Edward's voice was full of hope. "Will she talk to me? Forgive me?"

"Edward, you know as well as I do that I can't tell you that," her voice held sadness. Sadness because she couldn't see what Bella's full reaction to him would be; if Bella would be back as a part of our family again. My wife had seen Bella as a little sister, like the rest of us, and had taken us leaving her behind hard.

At my thoughts, Edward looked away in shame.

"_Edward, Alice understands why you left her," _I thought to him. _"She doesn't blame you."_ He just nodded his head, but I could feel that he doubted me.

I had no doubt this was one reunion that was going to make me go insane. All the emotions! Emotions that Edward is going to be feeling more than anyone!

**Since it took awhile for me to update, there is no limit to reviews, though I would LOVE to have about 30, but by no means am I making that a must. Just…ya know, if you really like this story you would me that much…**


	6. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. THE SONG _"SOMEONE WAKE ME UP"_ WAS PASTED TWICE IN THE ORIGINAL POST. FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T CATCH THAT BEFORE.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Twilight and all characters in the books are the property of SM. The idea is property of Luthor and Ferdinand—the three inch tall space aliens I have living under my desk who give me story plots in exchange for dust bunnies they find under there. They're nice guys. Letting me use the idea and all. Be sure to thank them too.**

**Songs: _All Hail the Heartbreaker _is property of Spill Canvas. _Rockstar_ belongs to Prima J. _Someone Wake Me Up_ belongs to The Veronicas.**

**Beta's Note: _Be sure to thank Tobie, Kat's amazingly awesome beta who took the time to comb through 13 pages for errors when she should have been writing her senior paper…whoops! _**

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV (Yeah, it's long…) _(B/N: That's an understatement…) _**

I love the feeling of being on stage. It's so exhilarating! The crowd's screams and energy get me pumped up and I just get the overwhelming urge to jump around while singing.

Of course, the insane energy could be due to the fact that Tobie was off to the side watching our performance.

Just like Jasper, Tobie is empathic, but with a twist. After she was changed, she sat in her room for weeks trying to tap further into her ability. She didn't like just being able to feel and manipulate people's feelings—she wanted to do more. So after nearly two months of mediating on her gift, she was finally able to do something else. Now, when she feels other's emotions, she gets flashes of what's making them feel that way, like she's right there with them. Unfortunately, that means I can't hide anything from her.

And recently, we learnt that she could make fire with a thought. That little discovery was made when she accidentally set her sire's arm on fire. All she had to do was think about Gavin's left sleeve going up in flames and—BAM!—instant pyrotechnics. Quite cool in my opinion; Gavin however doesn't share my enthusiasm.

"Okay," I breathed heavily into the mic. "This is a little song that quite honestly was written out of boredom. We needed to do something to entertain ourselves while on the tour bus."

"Yeah," Anna giggled. "It was either this, or something we would have _really_ regretted in the morning."

"Unfortunately," Brian spoke for the first time that night. "They came up with something that doesn't need my voice." The majority of our female fans protested at that. "But," Brian laughed. "At least I get a break for awhile to dance!" That cheered them up. I rolled my eyes, glancing over at Anna. How could she stand these women drooling over her husband?

"And," Anna interjected. "This song was written with Gunshot Residue, so they'll be singing it along with us."

"Word of warning though," I added as Tobie and her twin sister Kat walked out on stage. "This isn't like most of our songs. This song is very upbeat and made for dancing." The crowd broke out into a thunderous applause; one of the best all night.

Hmm, guess they were getting sick of the same old "You-Broke-My-Heart-And-Now-I'm-Singing-About-It" songs. Oh well.

"Okay, so this song is called 'Rockstar'!" I announced.

The music started playing and Anna, Tobie, Kat and I started dancing and jumping around on stage. Gunshot Residues two other band members—Ianto, Tobie's mate, and Owen, Kat's mate—started dancing with Brian and some human dancer off to the side, waiting for their cue to come and dance with us.

( A/N: When you see these ( ) it means Anna and Kat are singing those parts but then join in with Bella and Tobie for the rest of the song.)

_(Oooh) Tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) And now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

The boys made their way out on stage and took their places beside us.

_  
__Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cause were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

We were close to getting "down and dirty" with the men at this point. I couldn't help but think how the old Bella Swan would have never been caught doing something like this with anyone. But that was the old Bella; the new Bella didn't care what she did.

_  
__You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)_

The dancing was thrilling! I could feel my heart pounding against my chest—ready to burst at any moment. Apparently, my friends could feel it too, because they all felt the need to make eye contact and wink at me. They knew this was the only way to get my thoughts away from the Cullen's and my past.

_(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cause I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

_  
__Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cause I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

After a while, the guys went back behind stage and let us girls dance together. This was after all, a song for girls.

_  
__(Ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's right  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like ya'll don't know  
What's bout to happen now_

You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me

_  
__Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)_

I took my place at the front of the group with the mic and in my best snobby—yet seductive—voice said, _"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."_

The applause was so loud that the vampires looked like their heads were about to explode—but they were grinning like fools all the same.

"So we take you it you like that song?" Kat asked, I think she was grinning more than the rest of us. More applause.

"Well, good to know," Tobie laughed. "For now, The Unwanted will be taking a break and my dear sister and our band will be doing a few songs." A mix of disappointed moans and cheers of happiness rippled through the crowd. Tobie and Kat exchanged a look, shrugging slightly. Guess you can't please everyone.

"Calm down," I hushed them. "We'll only be gone for a little while, and believe me; you won't even notice." There were a few shouts of disagreement, but Kat quickly quieted those down with a glare that was projected on the big screen behind us.

"Am I to take it that you don't want to hear us?" She huffed. The crowd quickly let her know that was clearly not the case.

"Well then, stop complaining!" She shouted, still glaring. I caught the smirk on her face though. So did the crowd; after all, it was kind of hard to miss on that giant screen.

My band and I walked off stage, throwing a wave to the audience before we left. Security met us backstage along with Gavin and his wife. We were escorted to our dressing room where we would take a 'break' for a half hour before going back on stage. Even though Anna and Brian didn't need the break, they thought I did—it was something they were insistent on. I didn't mind all that much, it meant I could rest my feet. Once in the dressing room, Gavin broke the news to us.

"I hate to tell you guys," he began. Uh oh. "But a bunch of fans have acquired backstage passes and there are just so many of them—so, we had to split them up in groups." (Okay, as my lovely beta pointed out to me, yes, I know that this would never happen, but this is my story dammit! I'll write it how I want!) Big groups meant one thing. We groaned—loudly. This break was meant to be just that: a break! Not a meet and greet.

"I know I know," Gavin smirked, holding up his hands in a 'what can I do about it' gesture. "The first half will be here in a couple of minutes, so be ready."

We nodded, giving in. We loved our fans, we did. But all we wanted to do was relax, joke around, and prepare for the second half of the show. Besides, this was usually the part where I got to eat my dinner while my friends stared at me. After being watched by the…by them, I had grown use to it and now it no longer bothered me. Much. Anna went completely still with a blank look on her face, then she pounced on me, situating herself in my lap. I stared at her, confused and a little uneasy.

"Uh…"

"Here!" She exclaimed holding out a donut to me. Ooh! My favorite!

"Thanks!" I grabbed the delicious doughnut from her and took a huge bite.

"No problem," she shrugged. "Saw that we had about five minutes and thought that was enough time for you to at least get something in your stomach."

"She also didn't want you complaining about being hungry," Brian snickered. Anna punched him in the shoulder, scowling.

"Aw love you too Ann!" I snorted.

"Well, you do complain a lot when you're hungry," she huffed. "Not to mention you get bitchy."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, grinning. "I'm only human." Three minutes later, a knock sounded at the door and Gavin walked in, smirking. He was really enjoying interrupting our break. Bastard.

"Are you ready!?" Yup. He was definitely enjoying this.

"What do you think?" Brian snapped.

"Get over it, they're here," Gavin laughed. He motioned for us to sit at the table that the stage-hands had set up for us to sign autographs.

After we were situated, he opened the door and an overwhelming flow of fans streamed into the room. Fifteen minutes, two spilt water bottles, and a hand cramp later, we were finally left alone. Anna and Brian changed clothes, deciding to go for a quick hunt in the nearby woods before we were due back on stage.

I had my back turned to door, facing the makeup artist who was touching up my face, paying no attention to what was going on behind me. That is, until I heard a voice. Never in a million years did I ever think I would hear that voice again.

"Bella?" I shot up in my chair, eyes widening.

No. It couldn't be! Not him!

"Bella?" Another musical voice that I missed so much asked timidly. I refused to turn around. I couldn't face them, not now. Not ever.

"Please Bella," his voice begged. "Look at me. Look at us."

"Darlin', you goin' to answer them or should I get security?" The makeup artist asked, scowling a little.

"No. No it's alright Mary," I choked out. She looked at me skeptically but didn't push it. I still didn't turn around.

"Bella?" Leave it to Carlisle to try and play peace maker.

Heaving a sigh, I finally turned and looked at them, refusing to hold their gaze for too long.

"Hello," I breathed. Their faces all held pity and sadness.

Pity.

I don't need pity.

And sadness for what exactly?

Were they sad that they left me or that I was clearly uncomfortable with them here? No, that couldn't be it. They couldn't be sad that they left me. I mean, they left me! You don't leave the ones you love.

Satisfied that I did in fact know them, Mary left the room quickly, shooting the Cullen's an uneasy look as she passed. Clearly they still scared other humans.

"How have you been Bells?" Emmett asked softly.

How have I been? How does he think I've been!? They left me! I was—and still am—hurt! I feel unloved, hated by them. I haven't been the same since that fatal day in the forest. I don't think I ever will be. I wanted to shout this, scream. But I didn't.

"Obviously I've been well," I said, gesturing around the room. He just nodded, accepting my answer.

"Bella I've missed you so much!" Alice cried. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I stiffened. Feeling me go rigid in her arms, she quickly dropped her hold on me and stepped back, a look of hurt crossing her stony features.

Hurt? Why would she be hurt by my reaction? What did she expect from me? Did she think I'd throw my arms around her and beg her to stay with me? Cry? What did she want? I'm glad she's hurt. She hurt me, so why couldn't I hurt her?

"Bella…" she said.

"I think it's time you leave," I said curtly. "The others will be back soon, and we're due on stage any second."

They all just stared at me in shock, unsure of what to say. Clearly my reaction was not something they expected. Jasper must have felt my hostility and anger because he winced and took a few steps back from me. I wanted to smirk, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Jasper, out of the entire family, had never hurt me. We hadn't grown close (not that Rosalie and I had either) so I wasn't as hurt by him leaving me behind like I was the others. I wanted him to understand that—I just didn't know how.

Just then a stage-hand came in to the room.

"Five minutes Ms. Swan," he smiled at me. I gave a small nod, dismissing him with that.

"Bella, please," Edward begged. "Please talk to us."

"Why should I _Cullen_?" He flinched at my use of his last name. They all did. "What do I owe you that I should stop what I'm doing and just listen to whatever excuses you want to make? I heard you that day in the woods; I don't need to hear you again." They didn't move. "Get out," I growled, my teeth clinched.

"But," Edward began.

"Now," I nearly screamed.

"Children, enough," Esme pleaded. She was looking at me with such hurt, compassion, sadness, and self-loathing, that I wanted to run to her and tell her I didn't mean it. That I missed her and still loved her, and beg her not to leave me again. But I held firmly, and didn't give in to my moment of weakness.

"One minute Ms. Swan," the guy called into the room again.

I brushed past them all, not bothering to say anything else for fear that my voice would crack and the tears I was fighting to hold in would fall.

I met up with Anna and Brian behind the curtain on stage as they were coming back from their hunting trip. They could tell I was upset, but I shook my head, indicating that I'd tell them later. Right now wasn't the time. When Gunshot Residue finished up, we made our way back on stage for the second part of our concert that night.

I looked out in to the crowd, hoping against all hope that they wouldn't be in my line of vision. No such luck. Apparently the stage manager had taken all the VIPs and put them up close to the stage in especially reserved seats for them. Great, I'd have to carefully avoid making eye contact with them for the rest of the night.

"Did you miss us?" I asked. The crowd went crazy. "I'll take that as a yes." More cheers.

"Well this song is called _Someone Wake Me Up_," I announced. "And it was written three years ago when I first met Anna and Brian."

"This girl wrote it all by herself!" Anna cheered. I glared at her. "I'm so proud of her!" She made an act of whipping away a fake tear.

"Oh ha ha," I snorted, shooting her a mock glare. "Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it."

(Another A/N: Anna will be back up which will be found in these ( ). Okay? Good. Bella is singing the song by herself unless otherwise stated)

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)  
My CD's are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that) _

Funny. It wasn't mutual. It was so far from mutual. I didn't even have a choice, Edward took that away from me.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

Many times I had begged God for this to all just be one big nightmare and let me wake up from it soon. But almost four years later, I still hadn't woken up from it.

_I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight_

Yes, I still had an old shirt of his. It was the only thing left behind because, at the time, his spare shirt was stuffed in my underwear drawer so Charlie wouldn't find it. To this day, I still sleep in it.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up) _

_Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life _

(Bella and Anna together)_  
__It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

(Bella)_  
__oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside_

(Bella and Anna)_  
__(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up  
(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up_

I was proud of myself. For the duration of the song, I hadn't taken one glance at them.

"This next song is something Anna and I concocted one night after having a little chat about ex-boyfriends," I laughed.

"Guys, even you can relate to this song I'm sure," Anna added.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Because we all have at least one heartbreaker in our past."

"Thus the title _All Hail the Heartbreaker_," Anna announced. Owen came out and strummed the beginning chords out on his guitar for this one. Brian would come in later with the drums.

(A/N: This is sung by Bella. If you listen to the song while reading this, you'll understand the full meaning. I had to change the lyrics a bit for it to be Bella's song—those parts are bolded.)

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways and  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise _

He did. They all did. They opened my eyes up to a whole new world that I never knew existed until I met them. A world that I fought so hard to never let go of.

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are__you were ever here__ so far_

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And over analyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget

I can't tell you how many nights I stayed up crying, looking through the school yearbooks that Angela had given to me after discovering how Edward had taken all my pictures of him. Or how I had sat up all night long and played every word he had ever said to me over and over again in my head like it was a broken record.

And yes, I had fallen hard. I had fallen so hard for him that I could never be with another man. Edward had stolen my heart, and kept it with him, even if he refused to accept that.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your indecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another __guy__"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel_

Oh, how he had ripped out my heart and tore it at the seams, never to be repaired again. Oh, how I wish I could make him feel a tenth of what I had felt when he left me that day.

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are__you were ever here__ so far_

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And over analyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

His mere presence caused me to fall into a comatose state! Even now, when I wish he didn't have that effect over me. Still.

_I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin_

I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up

Every night, I dream of him and those words he said to me in the woods. He haunted every moment of my life.

_So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door_

Okay, that was a lie that I had quickly fixed when I wrote the song. I thought about Edward twenty-four seven. Even when I didn't want to.

_  
__So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door_

I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
"All hail the heartbreaker"

I slipped up and looked at the Cullen's. All of them stood there, staring at me in shock. My eyes shot to Edward and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes showed such pain that I wanted to pull him close and plead with him not to believe anything I sang about. I quickly averted my eyes from them, refusing to give in to such weakness. They left me. They deserved whatever they take away from this concert.

**Okay, that was long. Like 13 pages long. Damn. I must really like you people! _(B/N: Damn! I must really like Kat to beta all that!!!!)_ LOL! I hope you like me Tobie!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND I UPDATE QUICKER! _(B/N: It's true, they do.)_**

**No, seriously. You should see how long since it's been since I've updated my Moonlight fic! Count yourselves lucky my dears. _(B/N: Oi, Kat! When are you planning on finishing that? –narrows eyes—) _(Sheesh, give me time will ya? I have writers block!)**

(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)

That bit's true. It still killed me inside to remember what we had. Of everything that we had done and said. The pain never really went away.

Someone wake me up

Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long, how I've been defined


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing. Twilight and all characters in the books are the property of SM. The idea is property of Luthor and Ferdinand—the three inch tall space aliens I have living under my desk who give me story plots in exchange for dust bunnies they find under there. They're nice guys, letting me use the idea and all. Be sure to thank them too.

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been having some family drama and everything is just messed up right now and haven't had the time to write, but now that I have time I hope you enjoy this chapter!

So apparently y'all like this new side of Bella. I do too. I didn't like that Bella quickly forgave Edward and took him back. If it were me, I'd make him suffer. Just a little bit. I'm told I can be very vindictive. Lol.

**This chapter is unbeta-ed. My beta is currently very busy and just doesn't have the time to beta for me so whatever errors you may come across, I'm truly sorry for. I have scanned this over and over again but I'm sure there are still grammatical errors, spelling errors and maybe something that just doesn't make sense. I'm sorry. **

Chapter 6

**BPOV (Yes, Bella again…)**

After saying goodnight to the fans and bowing off stage, I was exhausted! Anna saw me starting to trip from my exhaustion and stopped in front of me, indicating that she wanted me to get on her back. I was more than happy to oblige. I may not be as clumsy as I was back in Forks, but when I was tired, I became pretty bad.

Once back in our dressing room, Kat skipped up to me with a plate of pizza in her hands. Anna dropped me on the couch, and I eagerly grabbed the plate of food from Kat shooting her a quick smile in thanks.

"That show was great!" Tobie shouted from the door where she had just come in on Ianto's back.

"Yeah," I mumbled into my pizza.

"What's wrong Bells?" Anna asked concerned. She sat down beside me and pulled me into her side and wrapping around my shoulders.

"Nothing," I said. Everyone looked at me; they knew I was lying.

"Liar," Tobie scoffed. Damn empath.

I sighed, "Fine. They're…they're back."

"Who's back?" Owen asked. He was sitting in the make-up chair with Kat on his lap.

"The Cullen's," I whispered so softly they all leaned forward to catch what I said.

"What!" Brian shouted in anger. He hated the Cullen's for what they did to me. He was like my older brother now and he made sure nothing harmed me.

I just nodded, not sure what to say to him. Anna pulled me tighter into her side. Tobie and Kat came and sat on my other side as well, attempting to give me as much comfort as they could. I saw that Kat had stopped breathing then and sighed heavily.

I hated putting Kat in this situation. She was a lot like Jasper in a way. She may have been nearly as old as him, but she was new to the whole vegetarian thing. Being around me made it very difficult for her and I knew it, yet she kept insisting that she was alright and that she could handle it. Still, I felt awful about it.

"Kat—" I began but she caught me off.

"Bella, I'm fine," she insisted. I just nodded, not up for arguing with her. Not like it would do any good anyways.

There was a soft knock at the door before Gwen –Gavin's wife and mother figure to my band mates and friends– stuck her head in.

"Hi," she greeted us. We all smiled at her in return. Gwen was a lot like Esme and every time I talked to her, I found myself missing my once thought of mother.

"Hey," we said as one.

"Anyone else going hunting before we head back to the house?" Gwen asked. Everyone usually went hunting after a concert. Kat needed it more than anyone since she was new to the diet and being around a large group of humans always took a toll on her.

A chorus of 'yes' rang around the room. At getting an answer, Gwen left to go find Gavin and let him know everyone would be going. I on the other hand would be staying behind and resting.

"We won't be long, just a quick hunt then we'll be back," Brian informed me. Brian, like _him,_ hated leaving me alone unprotected for a certain amount of time. Like I said, he is like my older brother in so many ways.

"It's alright, take your time," I said. "I might just take a brief nap anyways."

"Still, we'll be back in soon," he insisted. Stubborn much?

I nodded and gave them all hugs before they left. Owen, Brian and Ianto stopped at the door and turned back to me.

"If they so much as come near you again tonight, call one of us and we will be back here within minutes," Brian growled. "Understood little sister?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and nodded. "Sure, sure."

They nodded their heads once and ran out of the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts and all the emotions that I had suppressed earlier that night came flooding back causing me to collapse on the sofa again and curl into a tight ball in on myself.

Why? Why did they have to show up tonight?

**JPOV (I like Jasper….)**

After the concert I had to hold Alice in my arms just to keep her from running backstage and most likely causing a scene. I wanted to avoid a confrontation with Bella's new vampire family (ouch…the thought of my little sister having a new family hurt…), at all cost.

"Alice, calm down," I begged. "We don't even know if she will allow us near her."

My wife slumped back in to my arms with a heavy sigh. "I know Jazz; I just miss her so much!"

"I know baby, we all do," I said hugging her tighter to me.

We met with two human security guards and we showed them our backstage passes. They told us that the band was unable to see any fans at the moment and that we would have to wait. Rose just smirked and 'dazzled' them as Bella use to say, and they quickly led us back to the dressing rooms.

One of the guards, Larry I think his name was, knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" We heard Bella call.

"Um, Larry ma'am," Larry called back. "There are a few fans out here that would like to see you."

All of us expect the humans could hear Bella let out a tired sigh, and mumble something so low under her breath even we couldn't hear it.

"Just a moment," Bella finally called back. I heard a cell phone being dialed and two rings.

"_Yes Bells?" A male voice said over the line._

"_A few fans want to meet us," Bella quickly said._

"_Alright, we'll quickly finish up and head back," the man said. _

"_Alright," I heard Bella sigh in relief. "See you soon."_

"_See you soon," he said. _

We heard her hang up and she told Larry it was alright for him to let us in. Larry opened the door for us and we stepped in to the large dressing room that we had only recently been kicked out of by Bella during the short break.

Larry closed the door behind him, leaving us in the room with Bella, or Izzy as she seems to now be called. She was facing away from us, laying out a pile of clothes on a white sofa. They looked to be clothes that Bella would never wear, but then again, she doesn't seem to be like the Bella we left behind. Edward shot me a glare at my thoughts. _"Sorry bro."_

Carlisle cleared his throat, alerting Bella to our presence without scaring her.

"Thought you'd be back," she said in way of greeting. She didn't even turn around; she just kept matching up outfits.

"Bella," Carlisle started.

"Don't," she whispered. "I don't care what you have to say."

She turned to us then and though she had tears in her eyes, I could hardly feel any emotions coming from her. It was like she was an empty shell. There; yet not. If I were to close my eyes and block out her heartbeat, I swear she could have been invisible. Just to be safe, I sent her a wave of calm hoping to get a response out of her.

"Don't you dare Jasper," she growled at me. Growled! Bella growling at me; a vampire! This was certainly not the Bella I had known.

"Please Bella, listen to us!" Alice begged. Bella let out a snort of laughter, but it did not hold the humor it once did when she use to make such a sound.

"Listen to what Alice?" Bella sneered. "Listen to you all tell me you love me and that you didn't want to leave me? Listen to you tell me that you never wanted to hurt me?"

"I –" Alice choked out.

"No!" Bella whispered screamed. "I. Don't. Care."

Her voice was harsh as she said these words. It held no emotion except hate and anger. Her eyes, once a lovely shade of deep brown, were the color of pitch black. I had only ever seen eyes like that a few times in my life time, and it was something I wish never to see again. Her eyes held no life. No emotions.

Her eyes were dead.

**Rosalie (Because she's cool!)**

As I looked in to my once sisters eyes, I knew that there was little chance of getting her back. Her eyes looked to be dead, and her voice held nothing but hate and anger. Hate and anger towards us. Once I would have just laughed at her attitude towards us and would have treated her in much the same fashion; but now, now I wish there was something I could do that could help her. Help her trust us again.

But there wasn't. What had we done to her? What happened to the once carefree, lovable, happy, clumsy Bella we all knew and loved? What did we do to her?

"Bella," I said taking a step forward towards her but was stopped by a cold hard look from her.

"What?" She growled at me.

"We're sorry," I whispered. I looked down; I could no longer look in to her cold, dead black eyes.

"Sorry?" She laughed without humor. "Sorry for what Rosalie? Sorry for leaving me? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for making me love you? Or are you sorry for making me think you all actually cared about me?"

We flinched at her tone of voice. It held no emotion this time. No hate. No anger. Nothing. She truly sounded empty now.

"Everything," I said.

"We didn't lie!" Esme cried from her place beside Carlisle. If she could cry, I knew she would be right now.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you did," Bella laughed. This time it held a little humor in it, but not much.

"Come on little sis," Emmett spoke up. "Just hear us out!"

"Don't! Don't you dare call me that," Bella yelled. "I am not your sister!"

"Bella," Jasper gasped hurt.

"I think you should leave," she said. "Everyone is due back any second now, and they don't exactly like you."

"Damnit Bella!" Edward growled. This was the first time he had spoken since we got back here. "Will you just listen to us?!"

"Like I said Cullen," Bella spat his name like it was held a bad taste in her mouth. "I. Don't. Care."

"Damnit Bella!" Edward shouted. He made a move towards her but was quickly thrown back into the wall behind us. There, in front of Bella, stood six angry looking vampires.

There were three males and three females. The females stood beside Bella, holding her close to them but slightly behind them in a protective stance. The males were crouched in front of them in a fighting stance; ready to fight if it was called for.

Carlisle held his hands up in a peace offering way, trying to keep peace between us. "We're not here to fight."

"Like hell you are," the middle guy snarled. He had jet black hair and golden eyes. He looked to be around 6'5 and well built like Jasper. He had a scar above his right eyebrow of a bite mark, and a few more on his left forearm.

"Brian," Bella called from behind them. "Don't."

The vampire named Brian stood up from his fighting crouch but didn't relax his stance. He was still ready for a fight.

"They aren't here for a fight Brian, really," Bella said. This time Brian looked at her in concern. Love and worry were etched on his stone like features. He obviously cared for very much for her.

"Izzy," he moaned. She shook her head.

"No Brian," he nodded his head and relaxed his stance.

"Calm down boys," he ordered the other two men. They stood up and relaxed a bit, but not completely. It was obvious they still didn't trust us to be around Bella.

"Izzy, what's going on here?" A short brunette asked from beside Bella.

"Nothing," Bella shrugged. The girl gave a slight glare to her but Bella only rolled her eyes.

Just then, two other vampires came in to the room. They both looked around at the other vampires and Bella, and then at us and fear and concern over took their features.

"What is going on here?" The older man asked. He was Carlisle's height of 6'4 (I don't know how tall Carlisle is, but I thought that would be a good height for him) but he had light brown hair. He also looked to be around 34, the same as Carlisle. The woman next to him looked similar to Esme in height and age, only her hair was a darker shade of blonde.

"We mean you no harm," Carlisle answered him. "We are the Cullen's."

"Ah, I see," the man said.

"We know Bella here," Carlisle gestured towards her, and the man looked at her for confirmation. She nodded, letting him know that we did indeed know her.

"Bella, are these _the_ Cullen's?" He asked her, again, she nodded.

"I see," he said again. "Well Mr. Cullen, it seems my family and I have been told a lot about you."

"Please, call me Carlisle," Carlisle said. He looked a bit uneasy. I would be too if I were him.

"I think we should probably take this discussion somewhere where certain people can't over hear, don't you think everyone?" The man asked the entire room. His family and Bella nodded, and so did the rest of us. He had a point. This wasn't the place to be talking about ourselves with humans around.

"Bella?" the man called. She made her way through her guards and walked up to him, settling into his side.

"Would it be alright if they came home with us?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds then to another girl that I recognized as Anna. Anna gave a slight nod in confirmation and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Alright," she said.

We were led by Bella's new…family (ouch, that did hurt to think) to a limo out back behind the building. We crawled in, and I noticed that one of the girls sat farthest away from Bella unlike the other two who sat beside her holding her hands in a comforting way. I made a mental note to ask about that later.

**Emmett (Because he's Emmett!)**

Thirty minutes later, we pulled up to a huge white house on the outskirts of town. It was surrounded by trees all around and was a good two miles away from the nearest road. Definitely a place we would have bought. The house had three stories and lots of windows. Hm, guess we had a lot in common with this other clan.

Well, all except one thing. They had Bella and we didn't.

"Please, come on in," the Carlisle like vamp said. It was kinda creepy how much he reminded me of my adoptive father.

We were led into a nice spacious living room. It had two large couches, two love seats, and four lazy boy chairs. Bella and two of the girls took one love seat, Bella sitting in between them. The three guys stood behind them in a protective stance, arms folded across their chests. And the Carlisle like guy and his wife took the other love seat, while Rose, Alice, Jasper and I took one couch and Carlisle, Esme and Edward took the other. The one girl that I noticed had sat farthest away from Bella, sat in one of the lazy boy chairs far away from Bella yet again.

"Well," the Carlisle like man began. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves."

Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin.

"I am Gavin James and this is my lovely wife, Gwen," he began. Gwen smiled at us and gave a little wave and a small 'hello'. "And these are our children, Anna and her mate Brian," he pointed to the blonde haired girl and the guy that was hostel to us in the dressing room. He just gave us a curt nod but continued to glare slightly at us.

"Our other daughter, Tobie and her mate Ianto behind her," they too gave us a curt nod but did not glare.

"And our son Owen beside Ianto. He is Kat's mate, and she is right there," Gavin pointed to the girl that had situated herself on the opposite side of the room away from Bella. Unlike her sister Tobie and her mate, she did glare at us slightly.

"Hello," Carlisle nodded at them, a polite smile on his face. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my lovely wife Esme and our children, Emmett and his mate Rose, Jasper and his mate Alice, and our son, Edward."

Everyone gave us polite nods or hellos, but when they looked at Edward, well, the term 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"I would introduce my other daughter, Bella, to you but it seems you already know her," Gavin explained. He was clearly trying to be polite but at the same time not start another argument between our two families.

"Yes, we do," Carlisle nodded. "It's good to see you again Bella. We've missed you."

Bella let out another snort much like the ones she had given us earlier that night in her dressing room. She clearly did not believe that we had missed her, more than she could ever know.

"Bella," Gwen chided.

"What?" Bella asked innocently. Gwen fixed her with a look that Esme often gave me and Jasper when we were being a bit too rude.

"Be nice," she chided her. Bella rolled her eyes but nodded anyways.

"Uh, can I ask a question?" I finally spoke up, trying to relieve some of the tension that was in the air.

A snort of laughter came from beside me by the lazy-boys, I turned and saw Kat glaring but also trying to hold in her laughter.

"You just did Einstein!" she laughed causing her siblings to also join in with her.

"Kathryn Whitlock Harper James!" Gwen screeched at her. "Be nice young lady or you will lose your car!"

Kat had the decency to look ashamed and mumbled a quick apology to me, which I accepted. The girl was funny, I had to admit.

"Why are you all the way over there and not by Bella? You sat far away from her in the limo as well," I asked Kat. Kat visibly tensed at my question.

"No reason," she shrugged. "So what are you lot doing here anyways? I thought you left Bella behind years ago."

"Why'd you change the subject?" I asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business and answer my question?" she snapped back at me. Whoa, kitty got claws!

"Uh," was all that escaped my mouth. What was wrong with my question?

Bella sighed from across the room and we all snapped our heads toward her. "Kat, calm down, he didn't mean anything by it."

"Sorry," Kat grumbled another apology to me again.

"No problem," I shrugged.

"I'm going hunting," she said and got up running towards the front door and out in to the woods.

"Uh…what did I say?" I asked confused. That chick was weird!

Kat's family looked around uneasily, all refusing to answer me.

"I'm going to go check on her," Owen, her mate, said as he too ran out the door to find her.

Bella looked around the room and saw that no one was going to answer me so she did instead.

"Kat is sort of…new to the whole vegetarian life style," she explained. My family and my head snapped over to look at her in shock. She was living with a vampire that was new to our life style? Did she learn nothing from what happened with Jasper?

"What?" Edward growled.

"Oh don't you dare growl at me Cullen!" Bella snapped at him. "Kat is perfectly harmless to me! Yes, she may not have been at your life style as long as Jasper has, but she still won't hurt me!"

Edward flinched at her use of his last name, but still glared at her. It was clear he didn't like the idea of her living with a vampire so new to our life style. What if she got hurt and Kat lost control?

"Did you learn nothing of Jasper's attack!?" Edward yelled at her. This time it was Bella and Jasper that flinched away. Jasper, because he still blamed himself for what happened and our leaving her, and Bella, I suppose, for leaving her on her birthday.

"Yes," Bella whispered looking down at her hands. Brian, Ianto and Anna growled at him in warning. Bella slowly lifted her head and stood up, staring Edward in the eye. The cold, dead look coming back into her eyes.

"But one thing I do know that you obviously do not," Bella hissed at him. "Kat, like Jasper, would never hurt me! Kat may be new to this, but she has taken all precautions to not hurt me. She stays away from me, when she is near me she holds her breath. When I do manage to hurt myself she quickly flees the room or wherever we may be. And like Jasper, she feels extreme guilt if and when she does snap at me!"

Everyone, especially Jasper, looked extremely taken aback by Bella's little outburst.

**Jasper (You know you love Jasper's POV)**

I sat there in shock. Bella had just stood up in front of Edward and defended me! How could she? I had taken a snap at her and caused her so much pain since then. How could she stand there and tell him, tell us, that I could never hurt her and defend me and my actions? Not even I could do that.

"Bella," I choked. Bella turned and looked at me, understanding and forgiveness rushed into her eyes and in to her emotions.

"Jasper, I never blamed you for what happened," she said softly. "You reacted on instinct. How could you not have? You're slightly new to the whole vegetarian thing. And I know you would never purposely hurt me because when James was after me, you made sure you protected me from him. You assured me that I was alright the whole time I was with you, and you made an effort to be around me. If you really did want to hurt me, you would have."

I had no idea what to say. She was right though, I had taken a great effort not to hurt her. I never ever wanted to hurt her and I still don't. Yet I was the cause of us leaving her. I opened my mouth to protest, but she beat me to it.

"No Jasper," Bella said sternly. "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything."

All I could do was nod and keep quiet. There was no way I could talk just now anyways. Whatever I might have said would have ended up with me choking up anyways.

"Thank you," was all I could stutter out after a few minutes. She gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes but from her emotions, I knew that we had come to an understanding that she did not blame me for anything that I had done to her in the past, or for what I had caused to happen after her birthday.

**AN: Dang…that was long, but not as long as I had hoped it would be. I'm sorry. **


	8. Clarification

**Clarification: It's a Beautiful Thing (Important A/N) **

For those of you who need some clarification:

**Bella- **Bella is not going to be like the Bella in the series. I'm sorry. I personally think that Bella needs to grow more of a backbone. Yes, she is brave and smart but seriously, who forgives their boyfriend for breaking their heart so badly that it feels like actual physical pain? I wouldn't have forgiven Edward so quickly! Would you? Bella is different in this. She is stronger willed. She has built a wall around herself to keep from getting hurt and she doesn't trust so easily now. I will try to touch on this more in coming chapters. **(B/N: **Yeah, I'm agreeing with Kat on this. For those of you who say "But she _loves_ him! They're soulmates!": that may be true, but he still doesn't deserve her back so quickly).

**Carlisle -** Yes, I know that Carlisle does not look 32 in the books. Why I made him older looking in this, I don't know. I just did and I'm sorry if that offends or confuses people. I just thought I would make him older looking. Come on, you have to admit that Peter Facinelli does not look to be 22-24! Though he is still very hot.

**Kat – **Yes, I did write Kat to be a Whitlock. She is – like many of you have guessed – related to Jasper. Why didn't the Cullen's or Jasper catch on to her name when it was called before? Well, because they were too wrapped up in their feelings of joy and sadness of having Bella back in their lives. They aren't completely paying attention to Bella's new family. I will be giving Kat's background in the next chapter so hopefully that will clear some things up for some of you.

**Errors- **(sigh) Okay, like I have said in many of my chapters that have been unbeta-ed. My beta is not always able to help me catch every single little error that I make. She too has a life filled with school, work and family. She can't just put her life on hold to beta every single chapter for me whenever I need her to. I do let you know when she has not beta-ed for me and I let you know there are errors. I'm sorry if there are a lot but I can't catch every single one and neither can spell-check! 

If anyone is willing to be my second Beta, please just message me and I will gladly take your help!! **(B/N: **I'm that easily replaceable? Jeez! Kidding. If someone wants to help, please speak up!)

**OVER ALL – **Just for clarification, this story is AU (Alternate Universe); meaning this will not be "by the book" and no, not everything I write would actually happen in the book. For example, I could write that Emmett wears a Tutu and it wouldn't happen in the book. **(B/N: **I think I speak for everyone reading this when I say: Please write Emmett in a tutu! **A/N:** [sigh] Fine! Sheesh.)

Wait, that's a bad example. I can actually see Emmett doing that…Okay, new example! I could write that Bella killed someone and it wouldn't happen in the book but it does in my Twilight Universe! Get it? This is fanfiction; it's not supposed to be by the book. **(B/N: **See Kat, this is why I don't like fanfiction based on books…was that a spoiler? That better not have been a spoiler! **A/N: **No, that as not a spoilar…I think.)

--Katie

**Beta's A/N:**

Dear Readers,

Even though Kat mentioned it above, I feel the need to emphasize this: Just for clarification, this story is considered AU. That means "Alternate Universe". This classification gives the author special creative license to do whatever the hell she wants with her own story. Sure it'll never happen in the books, but this is fanfiction, right?

Also, to those of you who felt the need to belittle Kat for the grammar mistakes in this chapter: Sorry. Between three senior research papers and my cousin's death it was a little hard to get to a computer.

Thanks for the reviews! Kat appreciates them!

--Tobie


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I have got to say a big THANK YOU to my new four new betas! **Aazeen – Rocket MS17 – DarkBloodyFangs – **and **ilheartedwardcullen.** You all are awesome!! =) Love how not much can be missed since I have you four keeping an eye out for errors!

**CHAPTER 7**

**APOV (Alice)**

I sat quietly beside Jasper holding his hand as he was let off the hook by Bella. I was proud of her, but also very thankful. For three years he had tormented himself for what he had done to Bella on her birthday, then blaming himself for our leaving her. It was about time he realized he wasn't to blame.

I blocked my thoughts from Edward so I could think in peace without him prying into my thoughts. I thought about what Bella had said about Kat and what Gwen had called her. When Gwen had scolded Kat, she had called her 'Kathryn Whitlock Harper James'. I hadn't really paid it any attention at first, but she had called her Whitlock. Jasper's name is Whitlock, and if I thought about it; Kat did look an awful lot like him.

I was brought out of my musings by Jasper shaking me and calling my name. I blinked a few times and looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Were you having a vision? Edward couldn't see anything," Jasper asked panicked.

"Oh, no I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was just lost in thought that's all."

"Oh, okay," he nodded in understanding. That's my Jazz for you, always worrying about possible dangers.

"Mrs. James?" I asked looking at the woman. She looked at me with a small smile on her face encouraging me to continue. "Did you say one of Kat's last names was 'Whitlock'?"

"Why yes, I did," she smiled wider. "Why dear?"

"That's Jasper's last name!" Emmett shouted. I turned to glare at him but he just shrugged at me.

"It is?" Gwen asked surprised. Jasper nodded embarrassed though he had a look of confusion and thoughtfulness on his handsome face.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper said. I could tell he was replaying everything Kat had said previously in his head.

"Maybe you're related!" Tobie, I think it was, bounced in her seat. She was quickly hushed by Bella and Anna.

"What? They could be!" Tobie glared back.

"Did she look familiar son?" Carlisle asked calmly. Everyone leaned in to hear what he would say.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "I didn't really pay her any attention."

Before anyone could say anything, Owen walked in towing a reluctant Kat behind him. We all looked between Jasper and Kat, trying to see if there was anything resemblance between them.

"Oh my gosh!" Emmett yelled causing us all to jump. "They kind of look alike!"

"Do I even want to know?" Kat asked.

"They think you and Jasper might be related because of your last names," Anna informed her.

Kat's eyes grew round and her eyes quickly shot to Jasper. "Jasper Whitlock, born in the early to mid 1800's and went to war at the tender of age of seventeen?" She asked.

Jasper's eyes went round as well in shock. "Yes ma'am, that's me."

Kat slowly walked up to him and knelt before him, looking him in the eyes.

Jasper gasped as he looked deep in to her eyes then a large smile broke on to his face. "Kathryn, is that you baby girl?"

A sob burst through Kats lips and she nodded throwing her arms around Jasper's shoulders and burrowing her face in his neck. Jasper's arms wrapped around her in return, pulling her closer to him and sitting her on his lap all the while never letting her go and burrowing his own face in the crook of her neck.

You would think seeing another woman in my husband's arms would make me jealous, but I wasn't. I had the overwhelming sense that she was not romantically linked to him in any way. I didn't need my visions to tell me that.

"Uh, can someone tell us what's going on here?" asked Ianto, he was quickly silenced by his wife Tobie.

Soon the tearless sobs from Kat subsided and her and Jasper pulled away from each other, but not letting go of one another, and looked at us.

"Sorry, maybe we should explain," Jasper apologized. He looked sheepishly around the room at everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"No, we should just sit here and let them wonder how the hell we know each other," Kat snarked earning a glare from Jasper.

"That's enough young lady," he growled a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yes sir," Kat pouted.

"Okay seriously, explain please," Emmett pled. He hated being out of the know.

"Well, it's a long story," Jasper began. "You sure you have time to hear it?"

"We've got eternity," snorted Tobie.

"Bella doesn't!" Anna quickly pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious," Bella snorted rolling her eyes. Anna just threw her a glare but remained silent.

"She's silent!" Bella gasped putting her hand over her heart in mock shock.

"I never thought we'd see the day!" Tobie jumped in.

"Hallelujah, praise the Lord!" Kat laughed. Those three didn't stand a chance. Suddenly three pillows were being thrown at their heads before any of them had time to duck.

"Love you too Anna," Bella smirked.

"Love me a little less why don't ya," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well if we did that, then we'd have to kill you," Kat said. Everyone in the room laughed at their antics.

"Alright, alright," Esme said, trying to calm us down. "Jasper, Kat, please continue."

"Thank you, Esme," Jasper nodded politely.

"My family already knows my past, but I guess I should fill you all in as well," everyone nodded. "Well, I was born, like Kat said, in the early to mid 1800's and went to war at seventeen. Before I went to war, I was married."

Gasps of shock were heard throughout the room by my family. They had never known this, but I being his wife, had. But hearing it again, everything started falling in to place and suddenly I knew who Kat was.

"I also had a little girl," Jasper added. He looked at Kat with sadness and quilt in his eyes. "Her mother, Jessie, and I were forced to marry by our families. We liked each other well enough, but we knew we could never love each other like a marry couple should. We were married at fourteen, young I know, but back then it wasn't uncommon for parents who had multiple children to marry off their oldest quickly."

"A few months after we were married, we found out that Jessie was pregnant. I quickly started working harder and doing odd jobs around the town to earn more money. One night, Jessie went in to labor while I was out of town fetching some things," Jasper had to stop and pull himself together before he could start talking again.

"When I got back home, I found the town's doctor and my sister there waiting for me. Jessie was weak; the doctor said she wasn't going to make it. I sat by her side for hours watching as she grew weaker and weaker. I had called for my sister to bring me our baby, and I held my little girl in my arms and showed her to Jessie as she lay dying," Jasper stopped and took another lungful of air. "She told me to name her, and raise her well. Told me she never regretted marrying me even though it was arranged. She told me there wasn't anyone she would have wanted to marry more."

The room was deadly silent. No one had heard this story besides me before and never had anyone in my family heard Jasper talk about his human life so openly. It was hard enough for him to talk about his vampire life before he found me.

"I raised her as best I could with the help of my sister, Margret. Two years later, word reached us that the war was growing closer to our town and soldiers were needed. I wanted to protect my family and to serve my country, so I left my baby girl with my sister and ran off. I knew I wasn't of age, but I looked older than I was and I was able to forge my way in," Jasper's eyes held a faraway look as he remembered his long forgotten life.

"What was her name?" Esme asked softly. I could tell she suspected Kat, but she wanted to be sure.

"Kathryn Alice Whitlock," Jasper beamed looking at Kat who also had a wide smile on her face.

"That's me!" she said proudly.

"No wonder you love Alice," Emmett laughed.

"That's not why and you know it," Jasper growled.

"Boys," Esme warned.

"Sorry," they said.

"Like I was saying," Jasper began. "I went to war, I was found by Maria and she changed me. After that I knew I couldn't go back. Not that she would have let me, but even then, I knew I would be too dangerous to be around my daughter and family. When I woke up after those three days, all I could see in my minds' eye was my little girl looking up at me with the cutest little smile on her face as she attempted to call me 'Da Da'."

"I was pretty cute," Kat agreed and Jasper laughed.

"That you were," he nodded. "Years later, Maria finally let me take a break from training newborns and killing them to let me roam for a bit. She knew I'd be back because I had nowhere else to go. This was, of course, before I had met Peter so I hadn't really given it much thought on leaving."

"I left and headed back home. All I wanted to do was check on my little girl and my sister. See how they were doing and if they were all right. When I got there, I saw a young child of the age of seven playing in the front yard. A woman I recognized as my sister came out and called her inside for dinner. I sat up in a tree watching through the windows as she ate her dinner, was given a bath, and sent to bed. After my sister had gone to bed as well, I took a deep breath, held it, and then broke in to the house. I sat all night by Kat's bedside watching her sleep and stroking her hair," Jasper sat there stroking Kat's hair as he told his story, when Kat nudged him in his shoulder, he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Years passed and I still went back every night to visit her. One night she caught me in her room but didn't panic. She knew who I was right away and was thrilled to see me. She had thrown herself in my arms and not once did I have the urge to kill her," Jasper said in awe. "I was able to breathe normally and hold her like I had yearned to do since I had left for the war."

"She had thought I was an angel sent from Heaven to watch over her and, of course, I couldn't tell her the truth so I let her believe it. Thankfully she had managed to keep it from her aunt so I didn't have to worry about her," Jasper let out a sigh and sadness covered his features again.

"Maria found out what I had been doing every night and had threatened to kill her and my sister if I went back again. I had begged her to let me say goodbye one last time and when she agreed, I went and gathered as much money as I had saved and put it in the bank under my sister's name. I went back to the house, said goodbye, then left. I had left my heart and soul back in that small bedroom with my sleeping angel," Kat hugged her father tighter placing a kiss on his cheek in comfort.

"After that I didn't come back until I parted from Maria for good. I went back home to find that my sister had died of a heart attack and my daughter had been lost in the woods a year later and was assumed dead. I went to the graveyard and sat in a tree high above Kat's gravestone and sobbed for days. I wanted to die then, but I couldn't," Jasper whispered. I looked around at my family and our new, friends, if you could call them that and they all had looks of pity on their faces.

"Months later I found Alice and she made me feel whole again, though I have felt a sense of longing and that a piece of me was missing," Jasper looked in to Kat's eyes and grinned. "But no more will I feel like that. I am truly whole again now that I have my angel with me."

Kat had a matching grin on her face that made her look like her father and sure hugged him tighter yet again.

"Kat, what happened to you after that? You obviously didn't die in the woods like they thought," Rosalie spoke up finally. Her question seemed innocent enough, and it wasn't said in her usual bored and careless tone.

"Well, I did actually," Kat whispered. She looked down at her hands that were now sitting in her lap and she started to wring them in a nervous habit.

"What happened baby?" Jasper asked concerned and his voice held a bit of anger.

"I had gone out in to the woods with my friend, Abby," Kat began. She still refused to look at anyone. "We had skipped lessons that day to go to our hideaway in the woods where a small creak was located. We were just fooling around and picking flowers when we heard someone walking through the woods. Thinking it was Aunt Angela, we hid behind a large rock hoping she wouldn't see us."

"It wasn't Aunt Angela; it was a woman and a man. The woman had long curly red hair and the man, long blonde hair tide behind his back with a leather string. They both had bright red eyes and they walked to the rock where we hid and they pulled us out by our throats," Kat shuddered at the memory.

"Victoria, James," Jasper growled.

Kat looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know them?" She asked.

"They attacked Bella once before," Edward informed her. Kat looked to Bella for conformation and when she nodded she stood up, took a deep breath, then walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"Good thing they didn't kill you like I'm sure they wanted," Kat told her.

"Well, they sure tried," Bella laughed.

Jasper cleared his throat, getting Kat's attention back on him. "Always were easily distracted."

Kat rushed back to her father and sat on his lap again, throwing me a smile. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright, now finish your story and then you can get distracted," Jasper joked. Kat gave me a look that said 'Smack him for me?' So I did just that.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jasper asked shocked a small pout on his lips.

"Let your daughter talk," I ordered.

"Thank you, Alice," Kat grinned. "Like I was saying earlier, Victoria and James came along. They killed Abby in front of me and then kept me around as a 'pet'. After James got sick of me he just wanted to eat me but Victoria had killed another girl that was the mayor's daughter and had been seen, they had to leave town right away. James had just bitten me when Victoria came running in to the cave they had me in and told him they had to go. Next thing I knew, I was waking up alone in a cave."

Knowing how I had felt when I woke up alone, not knowing what I was or where I was, had caused me to throw myself at Kat and hold her in a tight hug. I held her like a mother would a frightened child to me and rocked her. She let go of Jasper and hugged me back. She didn't think I noticed when she had inhaled my scent, but I did and it made me feel like I was truly her mother.

**EPOV (Edward – I thought it was about time I did his POV)**

Whoa, Jasper has a daughter! I didn't even know that. I had heard his thoughts of a young girl, but I just figured it was his little sister or something. Never did I think it was his daughter. From his thoughts now, I can tell he is just thrilled to have her alive even though it means she is a vampire.

As Kat told her story, I looked in to her mind and heard her keep repeating the same thoughts, _"Daddy, my daddy is alive!" _Then I understood what Jasper meant by 'easily distracted'. _"Hm, I wonder what strawberries taste like. Bella smells like strawberries. She smells good, maybe strawberries will taste good!"_

I stifled a laugh but a small snort escaped before I could stop it. Everyone turned to stare at me confused to as what I found funny.

"Sorry, but I can see why Jasper said Kat's easily distracted," I laughed. It was the first time I had laughed in three years. It felt good.

"She thinking about squirrels again?" Bella asked me. She was desperately trying to hide the smile that was forming on her face but when she realized she had actually talked to me, her smile disappeared.

"No, wondering what strawberries would taste like," I answered her. Everyone laughed and Jasper nudged Kat.

"Squirrels?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"What? They're sneaky little things!" Kat defended herself. "They don't taste very good though."

"I shouldn't ask, but why did you eat a squirrel?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to know what it tasted like," she said in a tone that sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her thoughts told me that's what she thought.

"And you married this girl," Tobie muttered to Owen under her breath. Kat shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah, but I'm not crazy," Tobie retorted.

"That's debatable," grumbled Bella. Anna high-fived Bella and Kat shot her a smirk in thanks. I was shocked that Bella would act in such a way. She was so outspoken with these new people – er, vampires- in a way she never was with us.

"Quiet both of you or I'll..." Tobie started but was cut off by Anna.

"Or you'll what, bite us?" Anna snorted.

"No, I'll ruin your closets, cars, and Bella," Tobie said turning to look at Bella. "You can say goodbye to your library."

"No!" They shouted.

"You do October Marie DiCarlo Jones James and you can kiss your wardrobe goodbye," Bella growled. Tobie's eyes grew large in fear. _"No! Not my precious clothes! She wouldn't dare! Oh wait, no she totally would. That evil little human!" _She thought viciously.

A clock somewhere in the house chimed and my family's heads snapped towards the sound. From everyone's' thoughts I knew it was the Grandfather clock that Gwen had bought years ago in 1960.

"Oh dear, look at the time," Gwen said startled looking at the small watch on her hand. "Bella you should really get to bed dear. You all have a radio interview to do tomorrow and then you're all supposed to record a few new songs."

"Oh yeah, thank you Gwen," Bella smiled. Beside her, Tobie and Anna each had identical looks on their faces. Anger filled their eyes.

"They're not staying here are they?" Anna growled glaring at me.

"Anna!" Gwen admonished. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry Gwen," Anna said though she was cursing me out in her thoughts. "I just don't think the Cullen's should be here while Bella is asleep or ever in fact."

"Anna," Bella's voice held warning.

"Sorry," Anna said. She said nothing else after that, knowing that Bella didn't want her saying anything rude.

"Bella, please let my dad stay at least," Kat begged giving Bella puppy dog eyes. "And Alice too!"

Bella sighed and nodded looking over to Gwen and Gavin for confirmation. It was their house after all.

"Thank you!" Kat squealed launching herself at Bella and holding her in hug that had me worried. She was new to this life but she was also a vampire! She could hurt her.

"You're welcome," Bella whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight everyone," Bella said as she was picked up by Anna and rushed upstairs. We could all hear her complaining from her bedroom. "Anna, I could have walked!"

"I do think we should be going," Carlisle said to Gavin. "We do need to book a hotel room."

"I'm sorry for Anna's attitude," Gwen apologized. "If Bella would have said she didn't mind you here, you could have stayed with us. We have plenty of room. I think Bella wouldn't have minded but Anna has…resentment towards your family for hurting Bella. I'm sorry."

"No it's quite alright," Esme rushed to assure her. "We understand completely. We never meant to hurt Bella. We left to protect her, not hurt her. I just hope she'd let us explain things to her and hopefully some day she could find it in her heart to forgive us."

"I'll try talking to her," Gwen promised. "See if I can get her to listen to you."

"That would be very kind of you, thank you," Carlisle said. "Come on children, we should go find a hotel for the night."

"Please, do come back in the morning," Gavin asked as he walked us to the door. Jasper and Alice waved and said goodbye before their attention was back on Kat again.

"Thank you, we shall do that," Carlisle said. Carlisle and Gavin shook hands then we left. I was reluctant to leave so Emmett put his hands on my shoulders and steered me out the door.

Bella may hate me. Hate us. But I am determined to get her to listen to me, and gain her trust back. I would do anything to have her love me again.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!! And I'm so sorry it's taken awhile to get this posted. I guess planning weddings pretty much involves all those who are going to be in it…or maybe my cousin's just special.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Ya'll rock! Also, I'm sorry this has taken awhile to update, I'm so busy lately!!

**A/N: Lyrics are not mine. I did not write them and I don't know who did. Song was given to me by AliceRulesMyWorld. IF she wrote this, then she's an awesome song writer!**

**Bella's POV**

Anna sat on my bed while I changed in to a tank top and shorts. A knock on the door announced that Tobie and Kat had joined us as well.

"It's open," Anna called. Tobie and Kat walked in and lay on the bed beside Anna.

"How ya holding up love?" Tobie asked.

"I'm alright," I answered. I didn't look at them though. If I did, they would see right through me.

"Right, sure you are," Kat scoffed.

I sighed. "Alright, so maybe I'm not all that well. But at least I didn't break down crying or something equally as embarrassing."

"Yeah, that's always a bad thing," Kat nodded.

"Kat?" Tobie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Tobie ordered.

"What did I do? I was just agreeing with her!" Kat screeched.

"It's okay Kat, ignore them," I laughed. Kat was a lot like Emmett. She was my comedian.

"I can't believe you wanted them to stay." Anna glared at Kat.

"I only wanted my father and new step-mother to stay! I didn't care what the other Cullen's did!" Kat growled.

"Anna, stop it," I admonished. "Kat hasn't seen her father in nearly a century! She has a right to want him around. And to be honest, I don't mind having him here. I have nothing against Jasper. Though with Jasper here that means Alice is here. I don't mind. Where he goes, she goes. I'm okay with that." Kat took a deep breath and rushed to hug me.

"So you don't mind if they stay here with me for as long as they're in town?"

I laughed, "Of course not silly. Just, don't ask for the others to say."

"Deal!" Kat agreed. She jumped up and down clapping her hands in a very Alice like fashion. Oh yes, those two would get along just fine. She rushed out the door; I assume, to see her father. Anna kissed me on the cheek and told me to get to bed before following Kat out the door.

"Alright little human, into bed with you," Tobie ordered.

"Yes mother," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh jeez, don't call me that!" Tobie begged. I laughed; ever since Tobie and I had watched a scary movie about possessed children she hadn't been able to hear those two words together.

"Where'd Anna go?" I asked snuggling down into my bed. Tobie averted her eyes and pretended to be busy folding my dirty clothes. She was hiding something from me.

"What is she doing October?" She visibly cringed when I used her first name.

"I-I don't know," Tobie stuttered. "She didn't mention it."

"Liar," I glared.

"Look Bells, I can't tell you okay?"

I looked her in the eyes and saw that she did want to tell me, but had been forced or sworn not to say. Either way, I wasn't getting anything out of her.

"Fine," I sighed dejectedly.

She kissed my forehead and left the room with one last goodnight. I turned over but was unable to fall asleep. I laid there replaying the day's events. When I saw the Cullen's the first time again after three years, I could feel my heart breaking once more. Then when they tried talking to me, acting as if they hadn't hurt me, anger filled every fiber of my being. During the concert, I knew I could – or at least could try – to hurt them with my music.

Seeing Edward had brought back the memories of the night he had left me. Every word he had said to me ran through my head like it was stuck on repeat. Each time he told me he didn't love me anymore felt like my soul was being ripped into pieces.

Seeing Alice had hurt me nearly as bad as seeing Edward.

She had been my best friend. My sister. She had told me she loved me and had made me believe that she had actually cared for me. But then she left me. She had lied to me and had used me just like her brother had. How could she just come back in to my life and act like nothing had ever happened?

That's when I remembered. Alice and Jasper would be staying with us for the remainder of their trip. How was I going to avoid her if she was going to be staying in the same house? Granted she would most likely be kept distracted by her new step-daughter, but knowing that little pixie, she would do everything in her power to at least corner me in a room somewhere and try and talk to me. I made up my mind there and then. I would not go anywhere alone. Someone, besides Kat, would be with me at all times.

I heard a gasp and then a groan come from Kat's room. Looks like Alice saw my decision and realized I wasn't going to let her near me. Ha! Take that psychic pixie!

"I'm not a pixie!" Alice screeched. I could hear Jasper laughing.

"Yes you are!" I retorted.

"Oh! Yay!" Alice exclaimed. "You're talking to me!"

"No, no I'm not," I insisted. "I was merely replying, like I am now. Now I'm shutting up."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice said. Her voice was closer—she was standing outside my door now. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves. I could feel my anger rising up again and I did not want to say something that would either cause a rift between me and Kat, or cause a fight.

"That doesn't change anything," I whispered. Alice let out a sob. I heard Kat's bedroom door shut and knew that she was no longer standing outside my door.

I felt guilt creeping up and knew that Jasper could feel it. I knew he wasn't the one causing it though so I couldn't blame him for it. I felt awful for making Alice cry, but I just couldn't forgive her right now for leaving me. She had been my first real best friend. My sister, and yet she had left me behind. She hadn't even said goodbye to me.

With these thoughts running through my head, I fell in to a fitful sleep.

**Anna's POV (Bout time I did her huh?) **

After I put Bella to bed, I slipped out the back door and waited for the rest of the Cullen's to leave. I cleared my head so the mind-reader wouldn't know that I was following them. When I saw them start running, I followed them at a safe distance of two hundred feet back. I made sure that even if they left my sight, I could still pick up on their scents.

Ten minutes later, they stopped in front of the Hilton in the center of the city. Bella's right. They do like expensive things. Carlisle went in and I could hear him getting them a large family suit that had three rooms. Once they all went up to their floor, I waited a few minutes to follow. Half way through the lobby though, I saw the asshole leaving. Good. Now I could corner him somewhere and give him a piece of my mind.

I followed him through the city to the outskirts. There was a forest there that my family and I often hunted in. A couple of miles in he stopped and, without turning around, he spoke.

"Whoever is following me," he said in a cold dead voice, "show yourself or get lost." I stepped out from behind the large tree I had been hiding behind and stood in front of him.

"How did you know I was following you?" I asked, perplexed.

"You called me in asshole in your thoughts and it slipped through," he replied shrugging.

"Hm—damn," I mused.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To get piss assed drunk and dance on top of a bar naked," I stated with a straight face. He quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Huh? Where the hell did that come from?" he asked.

"You asked what I wanted, I told you," I shrugged. In my defense, he had asked. I just didn't tell him what I really wanted.

"Whatever," he grumbled. I could tell he was trying to blow me off as he started walking further in to the forest. I ran up ahead of him to block his path, he growled at me in warning.

"What?" He snapped.

"You wanted to know what I wanted," I replied. "Well, I'll show you what I want."

I closed my eyes and replayed the last three years of my life with Bella to him. I showed him everything from our first meeting to the time I found her in her shower, arms wrapped around herself tightly rocking back and forth sobbing, "he doesn't love me, he's gone" over and over again.

I showed him the scars Bella had acquired in her attempts to hear his 'voice' in her head whenever she did something stupid. But most of all, I showed him what happens every single night that Bella wakes up from her nightmares; screaming, crying, and begging for him to come back. Too love her again.

After showing him all of this, I heard him cry out in pain and fall to the forest floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw him clutching his head in his hands and rocking back and forth in a similar way that Bella had done in her shower. He was dry sobbing uncontrollably, chanting "I'm so sorry" over and over again in between his sobs.

"That's what I wanted," I growled. "I wanted to show you everything you have put her through; all the pain and heartache. Most of all, I wanted you to see what you have made her become. She is not the carefree, bubbly, clumsy, shy little Bella you and your family once knew. She is strong, independent, graceful, brave girl." I paused. "She's a cold hearted girl who doesn't trust anyone but me and my family."

"Why?" he gasped out.

"Because, you killed her Edward," I simply said as I walked away without a care. The bastard deserved much more than what I showed him. He's just lucky I didn't show him all the things Bella had down in those first two years without him.

**Edward's POV (...Warning, I'm going to be such a bitch to him in the coming chapters) **

I expected Anna to yell at me, but what she did was far worse. I fell to my knees clutching my head and sobbing. The image of Bella sitting on the floor in her shower holding her knees to her chest and rocking back in forth crying tore my undead heart in to millions of jagged little pieces. How could I have done that to her? All I wanted to do was protect her but I only managed to hurt her.

Then Anna switched to Bella waking up in her bed screaming and crying out my name. That's what really did me in. My entire being went cold—well, colder than usual. I had caused her so much pain. I promised to protect her, to never hurt her but I was. I was hurting her every second of the day. Yet another promise I broke to her. I truly am a monster.

**Tobie's POV (She's thanking me for this, I'm sure) **

After I said goodnight to Bella I went to my room where Ianto was waiting for me.

"Hey babe," he greeted me with a small kiss. I sighed as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Hey," I mumbled into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling back a few inches to look at my face.

"Besides the fact that I want to murder Edward Cullen slowly and painfully? Nothing at all," I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, well if you must kill him, try to do it without Bells finding out," he chuckled. "I don't want to have to tell her that her ex was killed by her over protective sister that took revenge a little too far."

"Too far? By no means am I taking this revenge too far!" I shouted at him. I pulled away and started pacing. "He hurt her Ianto! Everything I plan to do to him is justly called for!"

"Yes dear," he sighed. He knew damn well when I was in 'motherly mode' (as he liked to call it) that I was very dangerous. I left him in our room and went out front to wait for Anna to get back home. She came back a half hour later looking smug but still pissed.

"So what did you do to him exactly?" I asked feeling rather amused at her self-satisfied smirk.

"Showed him images of Bella from the first time I met her," she replied.

"Did you show him—"

"No, I didn't show him any of the worst things. I stopped before he saw what happened a little before and after we met you guys." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm not saying I didn't want to. He deserves to see what he really did to her."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know but we promised Bella that if he and his family were to ever come around again, we would not show or tell."

"We should have never made that promise then!" She shouted.

I thought about it for awhile. She was right; we should have never made that promise because now we can't protect her like we want to. We couldn't show them what they truly did to her. We couldn't make them leave.

Then the proverbial light bulb flashed over my head. Of course!

"Why are you sending out giddiness?" Anna looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I know how we can—accidently, let him know what happened," I smirked.

"And how do you propose we do that?" she asked.

"Accidently let our minds wonder to every little thing that she's gone through. Then 'realize' we're not shielding our thoughts and think about something else. He'll get that we're not suppose to think about it but yet he will see everything she has been through and everything she has done to herself because of him." She seemed to think it over. I waited. When she started laughing, I knew she was game.

Grinning, I headed back to my room and my husband. I was in such a good mood I started humming.

_At first, when I see you cry  
It makes me smile  
Yeah it makes me smile. _

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat from another one of my nightmares to the sounds of my own screaming. My door flew open and Kat, Owen, and Ianto came rushing in; Gwen not far behind with a bottle of water and some Aspirin. A worried looking Jasper and Alice stood in the doorway, Jasper was sending me waves of calm and I gratefully accepted them.

"Hush now, calm down love," Kat soothed me rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. She wasn't breathing, as usual, but I was very thankful to have her here with me. I hated waking up from one of these nightmares alone. With Kat here, she would crack some jokes and make me laugh; helping me forget about my nightmares.

"Did Owen make you watch 'IT' again? Owen I've told you a thousand times not to make her watch that!" She smacked her husband for effect and his cry of pain had me laughing.

"Bloody hell woman!" he cried cradling his right arm. "We don't even own the DVD anymore since you set it on fire!"

"Are you alright Bella?" Jasper asked. I guess he could still feel my fear.

"Yes, thank you Jasper." He nodded, but the calm waves kept coming at me.

"Was it the usual then?" Ianto asked from my right where he sat. I leaned into his stone cold chest and he wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly fashion.

"Yes," I whispered.

"There was more this time, wasn't there?" Kat asked catching on. I just nodded, not wanting to go into details with two of the Cullen's standing in my doorway listening.

"More what?" Alice asked. "Bella what's wrong?" I looked at Kat pleading with her to get them out of here. I now just wanted to be alone. She linked our minds along with Ianto and Owen's so we could have a private conversation.

"_I want to be alone now." I pleaded. _

"_Alright, but if you need anything just say our names and we'll be up here in a flash!" Ianto promised. _Owen nodded in silent agreement.

"_We'll talk later, yes?" Kat asked. _

"_Yes, later," I agreed. _

"Alright everybody out!" Kat ordered shooing everyone out the door. Alice and Jasper were about to protest but one glare from Kat had them closing their mouths and down the hall in a matter of seconds. No wonder I liked Kat off the bat; she's so much like Alice.

After they left, I opened my nightstand and pulled out my music journal. It was a brown leather book that was tied with a black leather strap. Anna had given it to me as a 19th birthday gift. Said I needed something to write my, and I quote, "kickass lyrics" in.

I put my pen to the paper and just let my mind space. I usually did this and let the words from my heart flow out and spill on to the paper. That's how most of my songs were written. Usually after a particularly bad dream, I would just blank my mind and let what I felt come out as lyrics.

_He said he loved me,  
He said I was his life;  
He said, well, whatever, because  
There's no such thing as forever._

How was I supposed to know  
A girl of Seventeen  
That there is no such thing?  
No such things as forever

He promised eternity  
He promised me his heart  
He promised me we'd never be apart  
but there's no such thing as forever

How was I supposed to know  
A girl of Seventeen  
That there is no such thing?  
No such things as forever.

From the bottom of my broken heart  
there's no such thing as forever.

After my hand stopped writing, I focused my eyes on what I had written. The song was good, and it was true. There is no such thing as forever. It's just another thing people promise each other to get them to trust you. A word that has made so many naïve little girls fall for boys who just wanted to play with them.

I wrote a few more songs before I could finally fall back to sleep.

**Jasper's POV (Yay! JASPER!!) **

After Kat shooed us out of Bella's room I dragged her to her own room.

"What the hell was that all about?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you," she replied looking down at her shoes. She had always done this when she was trying to avoid things.

"Yes, you can," I growled. She hadn't felt the fear and intense pain coming from Bella just moments before.

"No," she growled back this time looking me square in the eyes with intense anger. "I can't. Wish I could, but I can't. I made a promise to Bella and it's a promise I intend to keep…Father."

I was taken aback by her anger and tone of voice. Never had she spoken to me like this. Well, she had once, but she was only five and I had spanked her hard enough to get the point across that she should never do it again.

"You didn't feel her emotions in there Kathryn, I did. It took all I had not to crumble to the floor in pain from them," I said hoping she was cave and tell us. She turned her back to me and then I felt her close off her emotions from me. She's a shield? Why would she shield her emotions from me?

"Kathryn, please tell us," Alice begged.

"I've only known Bella for two years. The moment I first saw her I knew she had been through hell and back. Her eyes were void of all emotions and everything she did was half-hearted. Anna and Brian said she had been much worse when they had first met her the previous year," she said softly. Her voice was void of all emotions as well. It was like she was telling us this on auto-pilot.

"Your leaving did a number on her. The first time I delved into her mind was the last time. Never do I want to see the things she had been through, the things she had felt. No human, or vampire, should ever have to feel such things," she growled. She turned on us then and though I could not feel her emotions, they were clearly written in her eyes and on her face. She was pissed off, and she was full of hate; whether it is at us or what happened to Bella, I wasn't sure.

"Do you really want to know what happened to Bella after you left? What has happened since then and what keeps happening to her now?" Kat hissed. All Alice and I could do was nod, though we feared the answer.

"Then I'll show you." The grin that passed over her beautiful features sent shivers of fear down my spine; I unconsciously stepped in front of Alice. I could feel someone probing my mind, and somehow I knew it was my daughter's doing. Seconds later, images of Bella's life played through my mind like an old movie.

The first scene was of Edward leading Bella into the woods by her house, then stopping and telling her about our leaving. The things he had said to her to get her to let him go had me wanting to tear him limb from limb myself. How could he say such things to her? What the hell was that moronic vampire thinking?

The next scene was of Bella lying in the woods and being found by a man named Sam. After that, it was images of Bella…oh God, no. She wouldn't do that! Why? That wasn't the Bella we knew. The images were of Bella sitting in her bathtub full of water, holding a razorblade to her left wrist.

The images stopped then and I fell to the floor gasping for unneeded air; Alice right beside me dry-sobbing. Kathryn looked down on us with cold eyes.

"You are my parents and I love you both dearly," she stated. "But what you did to Bella – my sister – is unacceptable; even if it was unintentional. She's been through hell and your being here is only making it worse it seems. I recommend not going anywhere near her until she says it's alright. Don't even talk to her unless she talks to you first."

"But why –" Alice choked out.

"Why would she do such a thing? That's for her to tell you, not me."

"We didn't know," I whispered in shame.

"Surprising, seeing as how there's a psychic in the family," Kathryn shrugged. Alice let out a strangled sob and I shot a glare at my daughter. Though I did love her, she had no right to hurt my wife—her step-mother—in such a way.

"Edward had forbidden her to look for Bella's future," I answered back.

She sighed and walked towards the door. Before she left, she turned back towards us. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but just be thankful you haven't seen it all."

After she left, Alice and I were left to our thoughts. How could Bella do such a thing? What happened to her that would cause her to cut herself? Surely our leaving couldn't have caused it.

**Bella's POV (Yes, again)**

I was woken up by Gavin and carried down to breakfast by Ianto once I was dressed and ready for the day. I had refused to let Anna and Tobie play dress up with me today; I just wasn't in the mood.

"Morning Bells," Gwen greeted me sweetly as I was placed in a chair at the island in the center of the kitchen. She placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me and I dug in. For someone who doesn't eat, she was damn fine cook!

"Morning Bella!" Kat chirped as she danced in to the room. I quirked an eyebrow in her direction. When I saw Alice and Jasper walk in behind her, I looked Alice over then took a closer at Kat. The resemblance between those two was scary. Kat wasn't as short as Alice, but they did look a bit alike. Kat had light brown hair and walked like she was dancing; like Alice. She wasn't as into shopping for clothes like Alice, but when it came to shoes—she was definitely scarier.

"What's the matter?" Kat asked.

"You and Alice are way too much alike," I blurted out. Jasper, Ianto, Anna, Tobie, Owen and Brian fell to the floor laughing. Kat and Alice smacked their husbands upside the head and glared at the rest of us.

"From what I've heard of Alice, I'd say Kat is far scarier," Anna laughed.

"I wouldn't bet on that," I muttered into my pancakes.

"I am not scary!" Alice huffed stomping her foot. We all looked at her like she was crazy, Jasper just tried to sneak out of the room as fast and silently as he could.

"Then why is your hubby trying to sneak out before you can question him about it?" Tobie smirked. Jasper gave her the death glare.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, you move one more inch and you're dead," Alice growled under her breath. Jasper stopped in his tracks and sheepishly looked down at the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled into his chest.

"Yup, she's definitely not as scary as Kat," Tobie agreed.

"My daughter isn't scary!" Jasper yelled defending his daughter.

"Uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news mate," Owen spoke up. "But I've been married to her for a while now; she's definitely scary."

"You're what?!" Jasper screeched. If vampires could have heart attacks, I'm sure he would have keeled over from one right there in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm…married," Kat replied. It came out more of a question than a statement.

"What? How? When did this happen?" Jasper sputtered out. I may not like him for leaving me along with the others, but I still saw him as my older brother that I loved and right now I really felt sorry for him.

"Boy meets girl, girl falls in love, boy proposes, boy and girl marry in church," Anna snorted. "By a priest," she added hastily.

"Married them about 50 years ago," Tobie laughed alongside Anna. I shot them a look that told them to shut up. They weren't helping the matter at all.

"Dad, calm down," Kat soothed him. "I'm old enough to be married now and besides, you married mom when you were only in your early teens!"

"That's different!" Jasper defended. "It was an arranged marriage! I had no choice!"

"Well, no but you had a choice of marrying Alice and you don't exactly look that much older than I do now," she retorted.

"I –"he began, only to be cut off by Alice.

"Jasper, honey I think we should have a little talk," she ordered. She grabbed his ear and dragged him back upstairs and into our sound proof music room.

Damn, now no one gets to hear what's being said!

**If you're good and you review I'll give you a shout out! Or maybe just a cyber cookie…who knows, I'll maybe even do both!**

**I know this is short (…ish…) and like totally late, but I was trying to get as much as I could on here without going into the next chapter. Next chapter will have Edward getting abused by Anna, Kat and Tobie; more music from some awesome bands; and maybe a surprise character!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Cookie_luvr999 asked me to put in the A/N if Edward and Bella are going to get back together. Uh…yes, yes they are. Come on! I'm not that cruel!! Those two are meant for each other. It's just going to be awhile 'til Bella is fully able to forgive him. **

**Kat's POV ('Bout time I've done myself!! Lol)**

Once dad and my new mom were done talking, we headed out to the studio where the rest of the Cullen's met up with us there. It seemed Gwen and Gavin got along well with Carlisle and Esme and so they, without telling Bella or the rest of us, invited them to listen in on our recording.

I was fine with my parents being there, but Edward being there made me very angry. Then I thought about it, with Edward here, he would over hear all the songs Bells had written about him and how much he hurt her. He would also hear the songs everyone wrote about Bella and her pain. Or maybe he would just hear the songs we wrote about him for Bella. "_Songs she still doesn't know about…" _I thought.

Bella was going to record a few of her new songs by herself then the band would go in together and record a few of theirs. Then it would be my band to go in. As Bella went into the recording booth to get her songs sorted and what beats would go with what song; I pulled my band mates and Bella's to another soundproof studio blocking their thoughts along the way so Mr. Mind Reader wouldn't find out what we were up too.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Anna whined when I shoved them into the room.

"Being evil," I stated grinning.

"Uh oh, she has that 'I-just-came-up-with-something-so-evil-you-shall-fear-me' look," Ianto groaned.

"Shut up you'll love it!" I grinned wider.

"What's your plan oh evil one?" Owen smirked. If he wasn't my husband I'd—no wait, I still can. I got on the tips of my toes and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He whined. "I was only joking love!"

"Shut up and listen," I snapped. "Do you all have the songs you wrote about Bella or for her about Edward still?" Everyone nodded. Good.

"What do you think about recording them today?"

Everyone looked around at each other and contemplated about what they should do. Anna and Tobie were the first to agree of course. They were out for revenge and they'd take it any way they could.

"We're in," the girls grinned. The guys agreed not seconds later with evil grins of their own.

"But on one condition," Ianto said. "If Bella gets mad at us for recording them without telling her, I'm blaming you."

"Coward," I glared.

"And proud of it!"

"Let's go before they get suspicious of where we went," Tobie said rolling her eyes. I didn't have to link our minds to know she was mentally rolling her eyes at us.

**BPOV (Sick of Bella yet?)**

I sat in the recording booth with my pad of paper and a pen in hand. I was tweaking a few songs and letting Dave – the sound guy – know what music went with which song. When I saw that the rest of the Cullen's were here to listen in on our recording, I threw myself into my songs to distract myself. I did not want to think about him being here.

"You ready Izzy?" Dave asked over the intercom. I nodded letting him know I was.

"Which song first?" I looked down at my list of songs and saw a few I really wanted to start with but didn't know if I should or not; thankfully Anna came running in and made the choice for me. She handed me a note, kissed my cheek then ran back out of the room at a human pace. I could see that the rest of my family and my old family had gathered in the other room with Dave and were watching me. Great.

_Start with 'A Perfectly Good Heart'! That should teach him!_

_-wifie #3 (Kat)_

_No, start with 'Who Knew'!_

_-wifie #2 (Tobie)_

_No! No! No! Start with Ampersand!_

_-wifie #1 (Anna)_

_No, you're all wrong! Start with 'Without You'._

_-bro #1 (Brian)_

_I vote for Kat's choice._

_-bro #2 (Owen)_

_I say sing 'House of Wolves'._

_-bro #3 (Ianto)_

I laughed shaking my head at their antics. My family had serious mental issues. I scribbled a note at the bottom then motioned for Anna to come retrieve the note again. I had decided on what song I was going to start with first.

**Anna's POV **

"What's it say?" Alice asked excitedly. If she hadn't hurt Bella so much, I might actually like her. I unfolded the note and bent over laughing. Brian took it from me, read it, then joined me in my laughter; soon the rest of my siblings were laughing with us.

"What? What does it say?" Alice asked again. She didn't seem to like being out of the loop on things. I finally straightened up and was able to speak.

"It says, '_My loverly wifies and brothers, shut the fuck up!'"_ the Cullen's gasped in shock. Apparently their innocent little Bella never cussed before; well, she's not their Bella anymore so she can do whatever the hell she likes! Edward growled at me. Oh yeah, mind reader…ha-ha.

"Oh there's a P.S," I added. "_P.S. I love you really, but if I had a bat; I'd hit you with it." _

"Aw we love you too Iz!" Kat laughed into the microphone so Bella could hear us in the recording booth. She just raised her middle finger at us in response not even bothering to look up from her lyrics she was studying.

"Whenever you're ready Izzy," Dave informed her. I could tell he was a little antsy having two large families of vampires standing in the same room as him, I looked at Jasper and Tobie letting them know with my eyes to keep him calm; they just nodded in understanding.

"Go with number five Dave," she told him referring to what beat she was going to use.

**BPOV**

I had decided on the song 'The Sharpest Lives' for the first song to be recorded. It had a line in there that I liked and only my family and the Cullen's would understand. **(A/N: You have any idea how hard it is trying to figure out what songs I was going to use first from a list of 100's of potential songs?! It's hard!)**

The music started and I closed my eyes and listened. This was a fast paced song but I loved it.

"_Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own.  
If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose.  
If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave_

This alone.  
You're in time for the show.  
You're the one that I need,  
I'm the one that you loathe.  
You can watch me corrode  
Like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison,  
Away with the boys in the band.

I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me!  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead!  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires,  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!

There's a place in the dark  
Where the animals go.  
You can take off your skin  
In the cannibal glow.  
Juliet loves a beat  
And the lust it commands,  
Drop the dagger and lather  
The blood on your hands, Romeo!

I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me!  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead!  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires,  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me!  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead!  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires,  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!

Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?

Oh!"

After I was finished with that song and did all the necessary retakes it was finally done and I could move on to other songs. Song that I hoped would let the Cullen's know how much they hurt me when they left. I reached over to get my notebook full of songs when it was handed to me; without looking up, I greeted the vampire that handed it to me.

"I'm not going to dance around the studio Owen," I heard a groan from behind me.

"Oh come on!" Owen whined. "It won't kill you to dance around a little!"

"Making an ass of yourself in the studio is more your area."

"Owen, get your ass back in here," Kat's voice rang over the intercom from the other room.

"Yes dear," Owen walked out with his head down and a pout on his face. I snickered and he threw a dirty glare at me which only made me laugh harder.

"You're so whipped!" I taunted.

"Watch it little girl," he growled playfully.

"No Owen, you watch it," Kat warned over the com. I could have sworn Owen shivered in fear of his wife.

"Next song?" Dave asked.

"Fourteen," I replied.

Once again the music started playing and I had to calm myself a bit before I could start singing. This was one of the newer songs I wrote for Edward and had the band record the beat to it this morning.

**(A/N: Song is **_**Promises**_** by Adema)**

"_I went outside  
To take a walk  
So I could relive memories  
I thought that you would lend a hand  
But you were never ever there  
It's all in your mind  
You do what you want to do  
Your promises are all played out  
You've got your wish  
You've worn me down  
I've treated you the best I could  
I realize that I don't need you  
I lost my way  
When you left home  
I thought that you could change your life  
What did I do  
Why do you lie  
You've walked back in  
My hands are tied  
It's all in your mind  
You do what you want to do  
Your promises are all played out  
You've got your wish  
You've worn me down  
I've treated you the best I could  
I realize that I don't need you  
It's all in your mind  
You do what you want to me  
It's all in your mind  
You do what you want, to me  
I'm tired  
I'm so damn angry with you  
You're not gonna change  
I see who you really are  
Your promises are all played out  
You've got your wish  
You've worn me down  
I've treated you the best I could  
I realize that I don't need you  
Your promises  
Your promises  
Your promises  
They're all played out  
You're so played out  
You're so played out  
You're so played out  
They're all played out"_

**Edwards POV (Show of hands from everyone that's happy to see his POV again [looks around])**

The first song she sang wasn't about me, thank God. It was however a little disturbing. The second song however cut at me. In one of the lines she said that she hated me. I can understand that, but I wasn't about to let her keep on hating me.

As Bella sang the song, I took the time to listen to everyone's thoughts. Her friends were too busy paying attention to her singing than on guarding their thoughts from me so it was easy to see what they were thinking without them being aware.

"_I remember when she wrote this," Gavin thought._ His thoughts offered no more information other than that. He looked over at me and quickly realized what I was doing. He started to think of every bone in the human body after that. He really was a lot like Carlisle.

"_Man she was so messed up when she wrote this,"_ Anna's thoughts drifted into my head next._ "I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch for what he did to her." _Her thoughts then turned hostile and I quickly pulled out of her mind. She was picturing torturing me for months then finally killing me. No one should be that twisted.

I quickly found that Anna wasn't the only one wanting me dead. Kat and Tobie were thinking along the same lines only they were using their abilities of making…mental gulp; fire. Definitely have to get on their good sides and soon if I want to stay alive and get Bella back.

"_Not going to happen, lover-boy,"_ Kats voice sneered inside my head. I looked at her in shock. She can read minds? _"Yes I can read minds. One of my gifts is of linking minds. It comes in handy if I want to have private conversations with someone."_

"_What else can you do?" _I asked mentally.

"_Lots of things," _she laughed.

"_Like?"_

"_This," _she laughed again. She pushed images of Bella lying in a pool of her own blood in a bedroom I had never seen before. Her wrists were slit and her eyes were unfocused like she was looking at something that wasn't there but was in her head. Gavin and Brian were trying to stop the bleeding and get her to the hospital; Tobie was trying to calm Kat down while Ianto, Owen and Anna were holding her back.

"_And this,"_ new images of Bella lying in a hospital bed this time with a breathing tube down her throat and machines hooked up to her. She was paler than she ever had been and even in the memory I could tell her heart was slower than it should be.

"_Stop,"_ I begged her. It was taking all I had not to talk out loud and fall to my knees in front of everyone.

"_Why, Edward? Why should I stop? You are one of the major causes for each thing that has happened to her. Besides, I thought you wanted to know what happened to her while you were gone,"_ she taunted me. Just then Jasper felt my pain, anger, and all the other emotions I was feeling at that moment and he realized what was going on.

"Kathryn, stop it," he ordered. He stood in front of her blocking her view of me so that images would stop. She looked at him with big round eyes trying to look innocent.

"I wasn't doing anything Daddy," she pouted.

"Liar," I growled. A smirk tugged at her lips and she tried to hide it before her father saw but it was too late.

"Stop torturing your uncle young lady," Gavin spoke up once he realized what Kat had been doing.

"But—" she tried to say.

"No, you will stop sending him or anyone else for that matter, images of Bella's past! You know how she would feel about that and you swore never to let them or anyone else, know. Don't betray her now, Kathryn," Gwen ordered.

"Fine, but what I showed him wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been," she growled back. She stomped out of the room with Jasper following right behind her.

"_Sorry Edward, I should have known she would pull something like this,"_ he thought to me. I looked at Dave quickly to see if he had noticed anything unusual going on but he didn't seem to. His thoughts were solely on Bella and the music. It might have also helped we talked at vampire speed and volume.

"Personally, I think Kat had a right to do what she did," Tobie sneered towards me.

"No, she didn't. Now if I find out that you six have been torturing him and betraying Bella's secrets I will personally take away your cars, your video games and your wardrobes will look a hobos when I'm through with them!" Gwen threatened them. My family and I all looked at Esme then back at Gwen. The resemblance between their parenting and looks was uncanny.

**JPOV (Yay Jazzy!)**

I followed my daughter out of the room and into the hallway. She threw herself down on the floor and sat Indian style with her arms folded over her chest. She wasn't blocking her feelings from me and I could feel every ounce of anger rolling off of her.

"I know, I know," she huffed. "That was completely uncalled for an unacceptable behavior and I should never do it again."

"Actually, I was going to ask if you were alright but yeah, that works too," I nodded grinning.

She glared up at me letting me know she wasn't in the mood for jokes. "I'm sorry honey, but you know what you did was wrong. He knows what he did was wrong, and he wants to make up for it. You can just keep torturing him with images of what happened. You didn't see how he was when he left her. How he was before we even got here."

"So, couldn't have been worse than what she was like!" She growled.

"No, it wasn't. But he did try to kill himself when he thought she was dead," I told her. She looked at me in shock. "It's true. Alice saw had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff into the water and not coming up. She panicked when Bella just disappeared. When Edward found out he flew off to Italy to see if the Volturi would kill him. They refused, thankfully."

"Too bad," she sniffed looking away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Carlisle was right; vampires can get headaches when they have children.

"Look, Kathryn," I sighed. "I know you don't like him, but he is your uncle whether you like it or not. Can you please be a little—civil, to him?"

"I can't guarantee anything," she said.

"At least try? Kathryn, I know you had him and what he did but this is between him and Bella. Let them work things out. He, and I'm sure Bella as well, don't need you sending him images of what she went through without him. It would just kill him and go against Bella's wishes of keep her past a secret from us."

"Fine," she growled. "I'll—try."

"Good girl," I kissed her forehead then helped her up. Together we walked back into the studio to watch Bella sing some more.

**This is unbeta-ed because I'm impatient and didn't want to wait for someone to look over it. Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 10 Shocking, I know!

**PLEASE READ!**

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last A/N**. ********I just have ****__****one little problem********.**

**A/N The First:**To those of you who might review like this: "HeY ii 3 uR sToRy PlEaSee HuRrY uP aNd UpDaTee!" I just want you to know that writing like that makes me die a little inside every time I have to read it. You know I love getting reviews--being a review junkie and all--but getting reviews from people who don't bother using correct spelling or grammar make me cringe and lose faith in the human race.

So please, if you submit a review, use spell-check beforehand.

Thank you. (In your review, say 'Robert has the finest body ever' so I know who has read this or not)

**A/N The Second: **Also, I'm very sorry it's taken me forever to update this. Would have updated last week but I was finishing up school and graduating!! (I'm freeeeee!) I have also been busy preparing my cousin's wedding, babysitting; and now that my sister is back home, I have to share my laptop. She hogs it, so updates might be far and in between.

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

We had been in the studio for hours already and I was getting tired. There was a press conference we had to get to so we left the studio with the promise of returning tomorrow morning to finish the recordings. After talking to the press for over an hour, we headed home with the Cullens. I still wasn't happy that they were there, but I could see that my family – though they hated Edward –was growing to like the rest of them.

"Ugh, I am so glad that's over and done with!" I moaned, falling back on one of the comfortable couches in the living-room.

"Haha! Is the little human worn out already?" Ianto teased. Edward growled.

"Leave him alone Cullen," I warned, glaring at him. I turned to look at Ianto and put on my best "puppy dog eyes" and "pouty lips". "Massage?" I asked.

Ianto laughed and walked over to my couch and flipped me over onto my stomach. He started massaging my back, making me feel like I was in paradise.

"Heaven, pure Heaven," I moaned causing him to laugh. Edward to growled low in his chest. From the look Anna was giving him, I could tell she was letting him know he had no claim over me anymore.

I was getting sleepy from the massage when I heard a voice inside my head that I hadn't heard in months. From the way Ianto stood up straight and stepped away from me, I could tell he heard the voice in his head as well. I bolted up off couch so fast that it actually startled the Cullens to see me move like that. I stood beside Anna and Tobie with Kat on Tobie's left side, all of us staring at the front door. The Cullens just stared at us, not sure what was going on and from the look on Emmett's face, they were thinking we were a little odd.

Minutes later, our sister Kassie danced through the door with her husband Trace behind her. She stopped dancing and looked at Edward and the Cullens, letting out a low, angry growl. The term 'if looks could kill' came to mind when I saw the look on her gorgeous face.

I stepped into her line of vision hoping to calm her down.

"Lottie, calm down love its okay," I soothed. I shot a frantic look to Trace, begging him to calm her down.

"What? Bella—" she tried to protest. I put my hand on her shoulder and talked to her through my thoughts.

"_Look into my memories of the past few days and you will see what's gone on." _I thought to her. I looked at Trace, letting him know I was about to show them what had happened and why the Cullens were standing in our living room.

**Emmett's POV**

"What are they doing?" I asked perplexed.

"Bella is showing Kassie and Trace something," Kat said.

"How? Edward can't even read Bella's mind!" Alice gasped.

"Our minds are linked thanks to Kat here." Anna wrapped an arm around her, smiling proudly.

"You can link people's minds?" I asked shocked yet very astounded.

"You're a special one aren't you?" She asked dryly.

"Huh?" What did she mean?

"She means she thinks you're special. As in 'Special Ed'," Rosie clarified for me.

"Kathryn, what did I say?" Jasper glared at his daughter. Guess that makes her my niece….cool!

"You said to try and be nice to fuck-face over there," she replied nodding her head towards Edward, a large smirk on her face. "You never said anything about the rest of your family."

"Kathryn—" Jasper growled in warning. Kat sighed.

"Fine." She turned towards me and, in a sulky voice, she apologized.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, Uncle Emmett," she said. I smiled and grabbed her up in a tight hug, rubbing her head, messing up her hair.

"No problem kid!" She struggled out of my grip and growled at me trying to fix her hair.

"Get use to it hon, he'll be doing that a lot," Alice told her. Kat just shot me another glare and moved to stand closer to her father and husband. "_Oh yes, we're going to get along well,"_ I said to myself laughing evilly in my mind.

"Uncle Emmett," Kat said. "I can hear you, you know that right?"

"Dammit! Not another mind reader!" I groaned. Edward, after not laughing for years, started to snicker at me.

"Get use to it," Rose told me. "We're never going to have any privacy."

"Oh I can give you privacy," Kat informed her. "I intend to. From what I've gathered from my father's thoughts, Emmett's mind isn't a place I would like to be."

"You have no idea," Edward mumbled.

"My mind isn't that bad!" I argued. They all looked at me like I had lost the mind in question.

"Oh really?" Kat asked challengingly. "From what I'm gathering from your thoughts, you like latex, heels, and...A SANTA SUIT?!"

"Oh God," Rose gasped in horror.

"Told you," Edward said to Kat. Kat gave a shiver of disgust.

"Never…again," she swore.

"Emmett, please refrain from thinking such thoughts in front of my daughter," Jasper growled at me. All I could do was nod because of my embarrassment. Never had I been embarrassed to think such things, especially since I loved torturing Eddie boy with them; but I was a gentleman and such thoughts weren't good to have a lady hear.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Just then, Carlisle, Esme, Gwen and Gavin came into the room. Wonder where they had gotten off to.

"Kassie!" Gwen shrieked. She ran at top vampire speed to this Kassie girl and hugged her tightly; Gavin not far behind her. "My baby! You're home!"

"Hey mom," Kassie said hugging her back. Gwen took a step back and both her and her husband glared down at Kassie in anger.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!?" Gwen yelled. Kassie shrunk back, pulling Bella in front of her.

"Um—" she said. "Vegas?"

"Vegas! Vegas!?" Gwen screeched again. "You disappeared with no note in the middle of the night, we don't hear from you for months, and all you have to say is VEGAS?!"

Dead silence filled the room. No one moved, and no one but Bella dared to breath. Gwen looked just as angry as Esme does when she yells. I saw Edward nod at my mental observation. Kassie opened her mouth several times trying to get words to come out, but none came forth.

Suddenly Tobie jumped up onto the coffee table.

"There's a moment you know….you're fucked!" She sang. "Not an inch more room to self-destruct. No more moves – oh yeah, the dead-end zone. Man, you just can't call your soul your own!" Kat laughed and jumped up on the table beside Tobie.

"But the thing that makes you really jump is that the weirdest shit is still to come." Kat said. "You can ask yourself: 'Hey, what have I done?' You're just a fly – the little guys, they kill for fun," Kat said. Anna jumped up with them and began to sing.

"Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up! Can't do that thing – that keeping still," Anna sang. Bella joined them on the table, grinning.

"But, you're fucked if you speak your mind," she sang. Whoa. Bella cusses!

"And you know – uh huh – you will," they all sang together.

"Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite, you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye! Totally fucked – will they mess you up? Well you know they're gonna try!" They chorused. Kassie laughed and jumped up on the table with them. I was surprised to see the table stood up to their joint weight.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," she said trying to hold in her giggles.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," the others mimicked her.

"Disappear – yeah, well, you wanna try. Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie, long enough for them to all just quit. Long enough for you to get out of it," Bella sang.

"Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye! Totally fucked! Will they mess you up? Well you know they're gonna try," they all sang together. They put their arms around each other and started to sway.

"Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye! Totally fucked! Will they mess you up? Well you know they're gonna try." They started jumping around, waving their arms in the air. "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah.. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah!! Totally fucked!" They finally finished.

**BPOV**

My sisters and I finally finished our song and I looked around the room. The Cullens stood there in the middle of the room looking at us with their mouths wide open and eyes wide in shock; even Alice—who clearly hadn't seen this coming. I looked at Carlisle and Esme; they looked beyond shocked. I could see in their eyes that they never thought their 'baby girl' would ever sing such a song. How wrong they were.

Emmett looked like he didn't know whether to break down laughing or make some kind of comment. Rose and Alice were shocked, but kind of amused and Jasper looked like he was in pain, everyone's mixed emotions flashing across his face. All the conflicting feelings were probably why he was in pain. And Edward— Edward looked angry at me; angry that I would use such language. He had no right though. I'm not that stupid naïve little girl he dumped three years ago.

"Whatcha think?" Kat asked a huge grin on her beautiful stone face.

"Wow," Jasper said. The Cullens nodded in agreement.

"You must excuse them," Gwen told Esme and Carlisle. I could tell we had embarrassed her a bit. "The children tend to egg each other on and make fun of each other when one of them is in trouble. That song is usually sung in cases like these."

Carlisle and Esme nodded in understanding. Having five children of their own, especially one like Emmett, they knew all too well what it was like. Gwen turned to look at Kassie and Trace again, this time with an even angrier glare on her face. The rest of us kids, if you can call us that, took a huge step back, pushing Kassie and Trace forward.

"Children, go up to the music room," Gwen ordered us not taking her eyes off of the other two. "If I find out you were eavesdropping, you all be grounded for the rest of your existence."

We all nodded, making for the stairs. The others could have used their vampire speed, but we were all too scared to make any sudden movements. We tripped a few times, stumbling over the steps, but finally made it upstairs; but we didn't go into the music room. We pretended to go in, but stood right at the top of the stairs; listening.

I heard soft murmuring then the Cullen children came up with us. They too pretended to go in but stayed with us. A few seconds later, Carlisle and Gavin were at the bottom of the stairs; glaring at us with looks only fathers can give.

"Music room, now," they both ordered. We rushed into the room and shut the door loudly behind us.

"Parents!" Anna huffed.

"Yeah, can't live with 'em, and you obviously can't live without them!" I agreed. Anna nodded and came to sit down on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Are you comfy?"

"Very!" she grinned at me.

"Quiet you two!" Tobie ordered from her place by the door. She had her eyes closed and was concentrating very hard on something. "Kat, get your ass over here and reconnect us to Kassie and Trace!" She ordered.

"But Gwen said—" Kat stopped, noting the incredulous looks from our family. "Oh who am I kidding? I live for breaking the rules!"

"Wonder where she gets that from—" I heard Alice mutter.

"Don't look at me! Neither her mother nor I were like that!" Jasper insisted.

"Right," the Cullens and I all rolled our eyes.

"I only broke a few rules when you were around Bella," Jasper glared at me playfully. "Besides, that was to keep you safe!"

"And I appreciate it very much Jasper," I grinned. "But that doesn't change the fact that you actually enjoyed breaking the rules."

"I—" he said.

"Don't even try to deny it Jazz," Edward told him. "We all know, especially me, that you enjoyed it."

"Shut up," Jasper pouted.

"Would you all shut up?" Tobie growled. "Kat has to concentrate on bringing the Cullens into the link so they can hear what's going on!"

"Sorry," we chorused. Sheesh. Bossy!

"Am not!" Tobie growled.

"For the love of all that is holy!" Kat shouted. "Shut up!"

The room fell silent and no more than five seconds later I could hear the thoughts of every Cullen in the room. I made sure to keep my thoughts silent and away from Edward and my pain they all caused me.

"_Whoa, this is so cool!"_ Emmett thought.

"_Great, more people to read my thoughts," _Rose growled mentally.

"_Not like we want to,"_Jaspers said. _"Trust us."_

"_Would you all silent your mental ramblings? I need to lock in on Kassie and Trace's thoughts,"_ Kat ordered.

"_And for the sake of my sanity Emmett, don't think dirty thoughts about Rose!" _Tobie ordered.

"_No promises," _Emmett laughed.

"_Scary thing is; he means it," _Edward snorted.

Kat finally locked in on Kassie and Trace's brain waves and we were finally able to catch what was going on downstairs.

"—_what were you thinking?" Gwen _shouted at them._"No wait, I know this answer. YOU WEREN'T!"_

We could see Carlisle and Gavin shrink back into couch. They obviously weren't the disciplinarians of the family.

"_You gave your father and I a heart-attack when you left like that!" _Gwen continued. A snort was heard from Emmett.

"_Uh—" _Kassie said.

"_Don't you dare tell me vampires can't have heart-attacks young lady!" _Gwen snapped.

"_Okay," _she said.

"_And you!" _She said pointing at Trace._ "What were you thinking; running off like that?"_

"_Uh—" _Trace said.

"_You weren't! That's what!" _Gwen interjected. Wow, she really wasn't letting them explain themselves.

"_Dear—" _Gavin tried to interrupt_._

"_Gavin, so help me if you tell me to calm down you will be out of the bedroom for the next month!" _Gwen warned.

"_Where were you? What were you doing? Why didn't you call?" _Gwen fired question after question at them.

"_Vegas, getting married, because you would yell," _Kassie answered ticking each response off on her fingers. Brave girl.

"_M—m—ma—married?" _Gwen stuttered. Gavin was quickly by his wife's side, comforting her.

"_I think its best you kids go up to the music room with your siblings right now," _he instructed them. Kassie and Trace nodded their heads and ran up the stairs quickly.

Seconds later the door to the music room opened and Kassie and Trace walked in followed by Esme and Carlisle. You could tell they didn't know what to say. Kassie looked a little scared and Trace had a slight smirk on his face.

"Dude!" Owen laughed. "You got OWNED!"

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked frowning.

"No clue, but everyone seems to say that at times like these," Owen shrugged.

"Kat, please keep your husband in check and away from teenagers," I groaned.

"I would, but that's like trying to keep us vampires from blood," she replied.

"That was the worst experience of my life," Kassie said.

"Are you sure? I thought the worst time was when—" Owen started but was quickly quieted by Ianto smacking him upside the head.

"She doesn't need to be reminded of that, asshole," Ianto muttered.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Emmett asked confused.

"We seem to be explaining a lot of things," I sighed.

"No one is explaining anything really," Rose said.

"Alright, story time kiddies," Trace said rubbing his hands together as if he was about to tell a juicy story. Knowing him, he probably was.

"No Trace, one of us girls will be explaining things to the Cullens," I warned. "You boys will just get off track or try to embarrass everyone."

"Would not!" he whined.

"Would!" We practically shouted.

"Just get on with it already!" Tobie groaned.

"Where to start—" Kat pondered.

"How about they each as a question and we answer them the best we can," Tobie suggested.

"Good idea," Anna said.

"I have those from time to time," Tobie smirked.

"Rarely," Kat scoffed, earning herself a glare.

"Excuse me, but I think you have me confused with your husband," Tobie shot back.

"No argument there," Kat muttered. Owen looked confused; Kat kissed him on the cheek. Dude really did give Emmett a run for his money. Everyone took their seats around the room, settling in for the explanations of—well, everything.

"First question?" I asked looking around at all the Cullen's, even Edward. Alice raised her hand.

"Who has gifts and who doesn't?" She asked. I looked over at Tobie, she could take this one.

"Kat -as you witnessed- is telepathic. She can link people's minds together so we can have private conversations without humans hearing us, or anyone else that we don't trust. She is also an elemental vampire. She can start fires and cause storms—and she's a shield. She can project mental and physical force fields around someone or a group of people. Definitely great to have around in a battle," Tobie began ticking off all of Kat's gifts.

"Wait, you have more than one gift?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I like it!" Kat grinned proudly.

"Of course you do," Owen scoffed. "You enjoy setting things on fire."

"I'm not the only one who can set fire," Kat pouted.

"And her final gift is that of teleportation," Tobie finished. All the Cullens were looking at Kat in shock; Carlisle looked like he wanted to run a few experiments.

"And before you ask, I am not a taxi! I will not teleport you to one place or another," Kat huffed looking at Emmett. He shrugged and looked down with a pout. He obviously wanted to go somewhere.

"Impressive," Jasper murmured.

"You're daughter's amazing!" Emmett boomed.

"Nah, I'm not the only one with multiple gifts," Kat said, waving off his comment. "Tobie, Anna and Lottie have a few as well."

"What about your mates? And Gwen and Gavin?" Carlisle asked eagerly. He was very interested in my family's gifts.

Anna grinned; she loved explaining everyone's gifts to strangers because they were usually so shocked by them. If Anna was good at one thing, it was shocking people; literally.

"Well, I'm a Siren, I can have anyone fall in love with me and can make them do my bidding while in my trance. I also have the ability to shock people, though I can't use it. Gwen's forbidden me," Anna explained.

"Never stopped you before," Tobie snorted.

"Well, no it hasn't," Anna grinned wolfishly. "Gwen has no abilities but is very motherly, so I guess that could be her gift. Gavin is a doctor, but is taking a break from that right now to manage us. He is immune to blood."

"Whoa—" Emmett sighed. "Just like Carlisle!"

"Don't even think about starting a band Emmett," Carlisle warned, knowing where his son's mind was heading.

"Lottie is a special one," Anna continued.

"Thanks love makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when you say that," Lottie glared at her.

"Don't listen to her Little Lottie," I said patting her hand gently. "We all know it's Anna who's the special one of this family."

"Oh ha-ha you are so funny," Anna growled.

"Well we're not the one who rode a children's bike through Wal-Mart with Little Lottie here chasing after you explaining to people who were staring that you were 'special'," Ianto laughed. **(A/N: True story! Bella really did do that and Kassie [aka Lottie] was telling people that. Lol. So proud of them! *wipes tear away from eye*)**

"Lottie's ability is to change her and other's appearance!" I exclaimed excitedly. In my opinion, Lottie's power was the coolest of them all.

"What do you mean, change appearances?" Carlisle asked in his "doctor voice".

"She can make you all appear human, change your hair color, height, and anything else that had to do with your appearance. She can even make it so you could all eat and drink human food that ends up being burnt up for energy in your stomachs," I said grinning. I really did love how Lottie could change her appearance.

"Fascinating," Carlisle murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Carlisle, is there anything that's not fascinating about us?" Tobie questioned. Carlisle opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Anna.

"That was a rhetorical question Carlisle," she said. "Tobie is kind of—snarky."

"Yeah, we always tell her we're going to change her name to 'Snark Master' next time we move," I laughed getting a glare from Tobie.

"That's 'Mistress Snarky' thank you very much," Tobie sniffed jokingly.

"Can you all speak seriously without joking around for more than five minutes?" Ianto asked exasperated. We all chorused 'no'. The Cullen's snickered behind their hands; Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"Just tell them the rest of everyone else's powers," Ianto sighed. Oh how we loved to annoy him. "Thanks Bells."

"Alright, well, Tobie's gift is similar to Jasper's and Kats'. She can feel people's emotions but gets visions of what causes them. She too can start fires," Lottie explained Tobie's gifts while Tobie sat their grinning. In her mind, she was replaying the time she accidently caught Gavin's sleeve on fire.

"Ianto can see danger coming, Owen and Trace don't have gifts, and Brian is as strong as Emmett," I finished off.

"I'm sure Brian could take Emmett in an arm wrestling contest," Owen grinned.

"Owen!" My sisters and I groaned. Brian and Emmett both had grins on their faces, clearly planning on having a contest sometime soon.

"Don't you ever know when to shut up?" I asked him.

"Nope," he replied.

"Didn't think so," I nodded.

"Anymore questions for us?" Tobie asked the Cullen's.

"What are your stories?" Rosalie asked. I hadn't been expecting that to come from Rose, let alone in the tone of voice she asked it in. She sounded genuinely curious.

"Oh wow, this is going to take awhile," Anna sighed. "Well, everyone better get comfy." Everyone settled back, eager to hear the long stories of my family and how they came to be here.

**P.S.** **Team-Seth-4eva - I am soooo sorry it has taken me forever to update this! I know I said 7 days and it was way longer than that, and I'm truly sorry. Please forgive? Also, I'm so glad that you are obsessed with this story!! That totally made my day to read that.**


	13. Chapter 11

This is an unbeta-ed chapter. I'm sorry. I did try to find people to beta for me, but they were too busy….and one didn't reply back to my email. Sooo forgive all errors! Thanks!

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson (King of Pop; He WILL live on!)**

**HOLY BATMAN AND ROBIN! I have over 424 reviews!! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**MY AUTHORS NOTE WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM…SO WILL MY EXCUSES.**

**Ianto's POV **

-Chapter 11-

"Who wants to start first?" questioned Anna.

"I will," Brian offered.

"I was born in the early 1900's, in Chicago," he began. "My parents died from the Spanish Influenza and I was left to care for my little sister. I was only seventeen then and she was eight. At nine years old she came down with phenomena and died months after her birthday. I was truly alone then. When I turned eighteen I went off to join the war; at nineteen, I was found by a vampire and bitten. The vampire, Salem, was a lonely nomad that had been turned nearly thirty years before. I stayed with him for a few years but soon grown tired of killing humans. I had spent my last two years as a human defending human lives, I didn't want to be the cause of taking them."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Edward and Jasper flinch at Brian's life story. I caught brief thoughts of Edward's mind. He too had lost his family to the Spanish Influenza. Jasper, it appeared, also fought in a war and shared a similar background to Brian.

"When I was ninety-four, I came across Anna in some woods outside of Nashville, Tennessee. She was only six weeks old and feeding off of a deer. I was surprised by her self-control. I took her under my wing in a way and kept her safe and taught her my way of life. A year after that we moved to Washington when we heard that it rains a lot there and it's often cloudy. That is where we met Bella," Brian concluded.

"I was born in New Orleans, Louisiana but then moved to Indiana when a friend of mine had gotten sick. That was where I was changed. After that I ran away and ended up in Nashville where Brian found me. I would go further into my history, but I'd rather not," Anna said. My family and I grimaced a bit at the memory of her past. None of us wanted to bring it up, nor let her relive it in her mind. I saw the Cullen family looking confused, all except Edward who grimaced along with the rest of us having seen the memory in our minds.

"Who's next?" Anna quipped. She looked around the room, eager to get the attention off of her.

"I will," Owen offered. "Let's see; well I was born around the late 1800s in London, England. I was bitten at the age of nineteen by a friend. He originally wanted to kill me because I smelt so good to him, but he managed to stop himself from draining me before he could. I'm entirely grateful he did. I then moved here to America where I met Gavin, Gwen, Kassie, Trace, and Tobie and Ianto. They taught me how to hunt animals, not humans.

"Around 1950 I met Kat. She was hunting a human," everyone flinched at the mention of Kat hunting a human causing Kat to look down in shame. "I too was hunting, but when I smelt another vampire in the area along with a human; I knew who was being hunted. I tracked Kat's scent down and pounced on her before she could attack the human male. I let him escape before I let her go."

"I couldn't even be mad at him for ruining my hunt when I looked into his beautiful gold eyes," Kat said grinning. "I was dumbfounded by the color of his eyes than I was by being attacked. When I asked about his eyes he told me him and his family only drank from animals. To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. He took me back to their home where I was accepted and offered a family…but on one condition. I had to stop hunting humans. I saw how important human life was to them; to Owen. So I gave up human blood and opted for animal; though I'm not saying I haven't slipped up a time or two."

Everyone looked around the room, waiting to see who would go next. I sighed and stood up. I knew no one else would willingly open themselves up to the Cullen's so I suppose I would have to be the brave one and do it before Trace and Kassie. I did however understand why Tobie didn't. Her past was a difficult one for her to talk about.

"Um, I can't really remember when I was born, but I do know it was around 1901. I was turned at nineteen by Gavin. I had been out deer hunting with my brother when another hunter mistook me for an animal and shot me. He had left me to die in the woods, but Gavin had been hunting two miles away and had smelt me. He gave me a choice; die or be changed into a vampire and live forever. I didn't want to live forever," I began my story. I looked over at Tobie and smiled. She was the reason I live today.

"But then Tobie showed up and when I saw her beautiful face staring back at me in concern, her desperately attempting not to breath while begging Gavin to save me; I just couldn't refuse such an angel," Tobie smiled but I knew she would be blushing a bright red if she were human.

"I then chose life. I was bitten and they ran me home. I have lived with them ever since," I finished.

"My turn!" Trace cheered throwing his arm in the air. "I was born in 1935 and bitten at seventeen; though I can appear younger or older. I too was bitten by Gavin after I had been trampled on by a bull I had angered. I was given a choice; die or live. I had always hated the thought of death, so I chose life. When I was taken back to their home, I met my little Kassie. I knew right then and there I had made the right choice."

**Tobie's POV**

A string of "awe's" sounded from the Cullen women causing me to snort.

"Been watching Soap Opera's again haven't ya slick?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up Tobie," Trace glared at me. His glare didn't really do much for me because I could feel his embarrassment.

"October, why do you have to tease him so much about that?" Kassie asked annoyed.

"Who else do you expect me to tease?" I retorted.

"You have two other brothers," Trace snapped.

"Yeah, but it's so much more entertaining to torment you," I smiled back.

"Enough you two," Kat ordered. "Kassie, please explain your history."

"Okay!" Kassie agreed beaming. Her history was actually a lot simpler than ours.

"I was born to mom and dad, which would be Gwen and Gavin, long ago. I am about 300 odd years old and was changed by my father when I was seventeen. He and mother had been bitten while they were visiting an ill relative. They stayed away for years until they could control their thirst. They kept in touch, and not once did they mention anything of their change to me," Kassie began. So far all the Cullen's were enthralled by her story.

"I was away at boarding school to really notice anything wrong in the first place, but when I finished school and came home to find neither of them there, I wrote to the ill relative where they said they were staying and was informed by my relative that they were living not two miles from my home. I quickly went in search of them. Turns out they had built a cabin behind our home in the woods," she smiled at the memory.

"At this time I was sixteen and they had been vampires for a good ten years. When I finally saw them, I was shocked. I didn't recognize them right away until I looked closer. When they told me what they were, I was—I wouldn't say I was scared because I wasn't, but I was concerned for their diet. After they convinced me they ate only animals, I was a lot more comfortable around them," she stopped speaking then and an angry look crossed her features.

"Then the Volturi found out about us. They came and were going to kill us because I knew about them. I begged them to not kill us, to change me and spare my parents their lives. Marcus wanted to kill us no matter what, but the other two decided that it would just be best to change me," the anger disappeared from her face and she was back to smiling. "In 1952 I met Trace and fell head over heels in love. And well, you can guess when we got married—"

"Mom is so going to kill you for that ya know," I snorted. Kassie shot me a glare, as did Bella. I just shrugged; they couldn't expect me to keep my comments to myself all the time.

"Yeah, but at least I'll go out married!" Kassie shrugged smiling.

"Alright, Tobie you're next," the Cullen's turned to look at me. I gulped. Great, time to tell them my pitiful life story. "Well, I was born in 1902 in Los Angeles. I was raised by my mother and father who were, at the time, very well known people and had lots of money. I was their 'angel'. I could do no wrong in their eyes. Then they had my baby brother when I was seven. Around that time they came into more money and became even more popular around town."

I saw recognition in Rosalie's eyes when I mentioned my parents and how I was treated in the beginning by them. Guess I was right in my earlier assumption; she was a rich girl in her day as well.

"My father was heavily into politics and was always running for governor, mayor, and all that. When he became judge, him and mother were hardly ever home anymore. They were always at some party thrown by the aristocrats. At seven years old, I was left to raise my little brother the best I could," I growled taking the families by surprise. "I played mother to him until I was seventeen. He had even taken to calling me 'mom' whenever our parents weren't around or if we weren't in public."

"Then one day, my dear _parents,_" I said, hissing the word parents. "Had decided that I needed a higher education; preferably somewhere far away. I was sent to an all girls high-school for my final year in New York. I soon found out it was a school for unwanted girls. My own parents didn't want me so they sent me to live at an all girl's school until I was eighteen!"

I stopped talking and took deep calming breaths, using my own power to calm me down. I could feel more calm hitting me and knew that Jasper was helping; I sent him a wave of gratitude in return. After I was calm, I continued on.

"I was not allowed to write to what little friends I had back home, and I was forbidden to even try and contact my little brother whom had become like a son to me," I was now close to tears but I quickly composed myself. I would not let them see me like that. "After six weeks of being there, I got sent a secret letter from one of my cousins back in LA. She had found out that I was sent there because my mother had become jealous of me. She didn't like the bond I had with Isaac and had convinced my father to send me away. Had gone as far as to tell him I was pregnant just to get him to agree with her!"

Gasps of shock sounded throughout the room and I could feel everyone's pity hitting me at once. Kat saw my distress and put her shield around me. I will have to remember to buy her something nice.

"_Damn straight!"_ Kat's laughing voice sounded in my head.

"_Get out of my head!" _I growled.

"_Pleasure," _she retorted.

"A few months after being there I had gone out to buy me new shoes with the money I had saved up from the secretary job I had acquired in the schools office. I had gotten lost on the way to the store and had taken an ally way as a shortcut to get back to the main road. It was in that ally that I came across a mugger. He had demanded all my money and when I had gone to give it to him, he shot me and grabbed my money and ran. I was left to die in a dark, cold ally all by myself," I growled yet again.

"Gavin found me along with Gwen and they changed me there on the spot. I was thankful for that, because then I tracked down that bastard who shot me, took the money he had on him, and killed him!" I smirked in triumph. I got a proud look from Rosalie and a few disappointed looks from everyone else except Bella and Ianto.

"That's pretty much our stories," I concluded.

"Okay, so we have covered powers and life stories. Anything else you would like to know about us?" Ianto inquired.

"How did you get into singing?" Emmett asked while he bounced in his seat.

**Edwards POV**

"How did you get into singing?" Emmett asked while he bounced in his seat. My goofball of a brother had been going through hundreds of questions in his head as soon as Tobie had finished up her life story. I'm pretty sure I have a headache though vampires can't get them.

"That was entirely by accident," Bella answered him. "Anna, Brian and I had started our own little band and had been seen by Gavin and he signed with us. We then met his family and they got into music as well so they started their band. We now travel with each other and often merge our bands for certain songs. We're separate bands, yet we're one band together."

"If I wasn't a vampire, I probably wouldn't have been able to follow that," Kat said shaking her head.

"I'm human and I followed it," Bella huffed. She looks so cute when she's playing around with her family.

"That's because you said it," Kat retorted sticking her tongue out at my Bella. Ugh, I really gotta stop saying that. She is not mine anymore; she's made that clear.

"Shut up or I won't make you anymore blood-chips!" Bella glared at her in warning. Wait—what?

"Blood-chips? What are blood-chips?" Carlisle asked. From his thoughts, I gathered he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Oh! Blood-chips are Bella's invention!" Owen said proudly.

"One day, we were in human form, thanks to Lottie over there, and we had been feeling very hungry," Brian began. "We can eat human food and have it taste just fine, but the smell isn't exactly appealing to us. Bella had gotten up and went to her private quarters with an arm full of food. Two hours later, she came back down with a bag full of chips that were blood red."

"She had taken animal blood that we keep stored in the basement and had soaked potatoes in the blood for an hour then cut them up and fried them!" Anna said proudly. "Therefore they are blood-chips!"

"They really are good!" Brian grinned.

"Speaking of—" Tobie gave Bella a pointed look causing her to sigh.

"We're out of blood," Bella informed her also giving her a look of her own.

"Everyone, quick!" Kat shouted.

"Go hunt down your favorite animal, drain their blood into these tubs, and bring them back here to Bella!" she ordered handing us all two plastic tubs. "When you get back, write down what animal blood it is."

"Uh, why?" Esme asked.

"Because I can use the blood to make you your favorite animal blood-chips," Bella answered her kindly. I hadn't dared ask her any questions knowing full well she wouldn't answer me.

"Bella, honey, have you forgotten that you faint at the smell of blood?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I have found a way around that little problem," Bella answered him shrugging. _A way around fainting at the smell of blood? How? _Carlisle wondered.

"Now everyone go while I get everything prepared," Bella ordered shooing us out of the room. "And make sure you take Gavin and Gwen with you!"

With that, she slammed the music room door shut and my family and I were dragged down the stairs and out to the woods.

**A/N1: **Wow, many of you sent me messages and reviews about the song in the last chapter. Yes, it is a real song! The song is called 'Totally Fucked' by the Broadway Musical, 'Spring Awakening'. You can look the song up on YOUTUBE!

**A/N2: Someone asked me to post what everyone's abilities are again. Here goes!**

Brian—communicates privately through touch (he can't hear Bella's thoughts unless she accepts him into her mind). Also, he's as strong as Emmett.

Anna—has visions but no audio (comes with smell and touch [feel] though) also a siren.

Tobie— an empath with a twist. She can feel what others are feeling but she also gets a vision of what is/or has caused a person to feel the emotions they are feeling. Can also start fires with her mind.

Ianto—See's danger coming but other than that, gets no other visions.

Owen—No abilities.

Kat—is telepathic. She can link people's minds together so we can have private conversations without humans hearing us, or anyone else that we don't trust. She is also an elemental vampire. She can start fires and cause storms—and she's a shield. She can project mental and physical force fields around someone or a group of people. And her final gift is that of teleportation

Gavin—Immune to blood; no special ability.

Gwen—No special ability; like Esme in a motherly way.

Kassie-- ability is to change her and other's appearance. She can make you all appear human, change your hair color, height, and anything else that had to do with your appearance. She can even make it so you could all eat and drink human food that ends up being burnt up for energy in your stomachs.

Trace—No gift.

**Mates:**

Brian/Anna  
Gavin/Gwen  
Kassie (aka Lottie)/Trace  
Tobie/Ianto (a naked Edward for those of you who have caught on that he's a Torchwood character!)  
Kat/Owen (same goes for Owen!)

**A/N3: I am so unbelievably sorry it has taken me so long to update! These last two weeks have been crazy! **

**Excuse for not updating number 1 – **I had dress fitting twice two weeks ago, had to buy heels (which took forever to find!), got a new puppy and I had to prepare for VBS at my church. Also, I babysat during the day.

**Excuse 2 **– Last week, I had Vacation Bible School ALL week long! Every single night I was at church with children! (Yes, the children actually survived a week with me!) I was also babysitting during the day.

**Excuse 3 – **My sister came home and I had to share my laptop! Ugh. That was annoying! I never had time to write since she was almost always on it!

**So yeah, those are my excuses and I'm sticking to them!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Okay, I have written this chapter three times now! First, I forgot to save it and lost 2,000+ words worth of a chapter! The second and third time, the document was lost!! Where it went I'll never know. So, not being able to remember what the fuck I wrote the first three times this chapter will now be a filler chapter (basically it's bullshitting through a bunch of shit) so I can get to the part I have been wanting to get to for some time! ENJOY!

**Also**, I am now in college and still looking for a job. Not to mention my mother and I are moving out of our house and into an apartment in another town. I'm going to be 2x as busy as I normally am so please don't get mad if there is maybe a month or so pause between updates. I will try to not make it a month because ya'll are so impatient!

**Thanks to my betas for going over this!**

**Chapter 12 3****rd**** Person POV (because I'm too lazy to actually decide who to write…)**

After the blood-chips had been baked, Bella handed bags full of the chips out to her family and the Cullen's. She sat beside Jasper and Alice, watching all the Cullen's—even Edward—to see their reactions. Cautiously Jasper and Alice took the first bite of the first human food they had in years. Everyone's attention was on them, making them feel like they were in the Zoo.

"Well, what do you think?" Kat asked after they had swallowed the first chip. Her only answer was her parents shoving their hands in the bags again, pulling out a handful of chips, and stuffing their faces. "Told you it was that good," she snickered.

The rest of the Cullen's also started eating the chips after they saw that Jasper and Alice loved them. Moans of enjoyment arose from them and they all quickly finished their large bags in seconds. After they were finished they looked at Bella with large grins on their beautiful, stony faces.

"Wonderful invention, Bella," Carlisle complemented.

"Thank you," she beamed with a slight blush.

"Yes! She still blushes!" Emmett exclaimed clapping happily.

"Emmett, tell me, how were you changed?" Kat enquired. Jasper shot her a glare, silently warning her to be nice.

"A bear attacked me," Emmett shrugged.

"Did it – by any chance – take a few hard swipes at your head?" she barked in laughter.

"Kathrin!" Jasper, Alice, Gwen and Gavin shouted disapprovingly.

"Oddly enough, I wonder the same thing," Rose snickered. Emmett playfully pouted, making the families laugh.

"You'll have to excuse Kathrin, Emmett," said Gwen. "The filter between her brain and her mouth falters sometimes."

"That filter never did work properly," Jasper agreed nodding.

"I'm sitting right here!" Kat growled frustrated.

"Very good! Now where is Bella sitting?" Tobie sniggered.

"Ha-bloody-ha," she snarled at her.

"Anna? Anna sweetheart what is it?" Brian called to his wife interrupting his sisters' bickering.

"What do you see baby?" Jasper called to Alice when he saw that she was staring into space as well. "Edward, what are they seeing?"

"Three vampires," Edward said, concentrating on Alice. "I can't see into the Anna's mind, all I can see are three vampires surrounding the house. I'm not getting any audio."

"Three vampires?" Brian growled. He darted over in front of Edward, anger and fear rolling off of him. "What are they wearing? Eye color, height, appearance?"

"Red, our height, dark clothes," Edward listed off. "Who are these men?"

The memory of running into three vampires that fit the description of the vampires Edward saw in Alice's vision flashed in Brian's mind. The vampires were hissing and growling at the James family; demanding they hand Bella over to them—or else. Edward growled and picked Brian up by the collar of his shirt, holding him a foot above the ground.

"Who are they and what do they want?" He demanded.

"They're minions for a vampire you know," Brian growled back. "Remember, Victoria?" Gasps sounded throughout the room from the Cullen family. The Cullen's were shocked because they had left Bella to keep her safe from the vampire.

Kat shot up from beside her parents and grabbed Bella, running her to the safe room. The safe room was a room that not even vampires could break through. It was well stocked with food, water, and clothes for Bella in case she was in a life threatening situation. The room could withstand even a bombing.

Before Bella realized it, she was sitting on a large king sized bed in the middle of the safe room with a frantic looking Gwen and Kat running around checking to make sure everything was still in order just on the off chance Bella would have to stay there awhile.

"Will you two calm down?" Bella huffed from her spot the bed.

"No!" They practically yelled at her.

"You two have lost your minds," Bella grumbled. Kat left to inform the Cullen's about what was going on while Gwen went to grab some books for Bella to read. Bella had a feeling that no matter how much she protested, or how many tantrums she threw, her family was not going to let her out until the threat was gone. _"There goes our concert on Saturday,"_ Bella thought gloomily.

**Guess who's POV… **

I stood by the big bay window watching as a squirrel attempted to bury a pile of acorns. Stupid little beast—it could hide them in the trunk of the tree it was digging under and save the trouble.

A newborn came running into the room and stopped in front of me, holding out an envelope. When I took it, he ran off without me having to order him to. Smart. The newborns learnt months ago not to talk to me unless I ordered them to.

Inside were photos of one Bella Swan and her new "family". This time, the little bitch will not get away. Edward Cullen will regret the day he killed my mate.

As for the little bitches' "family", they will be no problem once my new _weapon _gets here.

**3****rd**** POV **

"What's going on?" Alice asked frantically. She couldn't see anything in any of their futures after her last vision, and it was scaring her. Were their wolves nearby? Were they working with Victoria?

"Victoria, as in the same Victoria whose mate we killed?" Emmett growled.

"Wait, you killed a mated vampire?" Tobie screeched angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You're mated yourselves! What would you do if your mate was killed?" Anna screamed.

"I'd kill the bastard that dared to harm my Rose," Emmett growled back; all signs of his usual carefree demeanor gone.

"Did you not think about what his mate would do in revenge?" Owen asked. His playful demeanor was also gone and replaced with an entirely different one; one that screamed seriousness and anger—like Emmett.

"We tried to catch her and kill her, but she kept eluding our attempts," Carlisle answered calmly. He knew he needed to keep a level head or else a fight would break out between his children and the other coven children.

"Yes, we have noticed that. She is fast and nearly impossible to catch," Gavin agreed. "It is like she has some type of ability to know when danger is near her."

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked, before anyone could answer, Kat came back into the room.

"She's fine. She is in the safe room," she answered her father.

"Safe room?" Edward asked. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't see Bella while Victoria was on the loose with an army of vampires working for her.

"It's a room we built in the basement for Bella," Brian said. "It can withstand tornados, tsunamis, fires, and vampire attacks. The entire house can burn down and the safe room will still be standing."

"You can't be sure of that," Rosalie scoffed.

"Actually, we can," Tobie said grinning looking over at her sisters who also wore matching grins.

"Do we want to know?" Esme asked timidly.

"The children had a little too much fun experimenting," Gwen said throwing glares at her children. The girls whistled a nonsense song, trying to look innocent.

"The innocent look does not work on you, children," Gavin laughed.

"Can we get back to business here?" Edward growled. "There is a psychopath coming after Bella and you all are talking about looking innocent!"

"Edward, son, calm down," Carlisle said soothingly. "Gavin, how do you know Victoria and her minions?"

"Three years ago, three vampires went to a small concert Bella, Anna, and I were putting on in Seattle," Brian began. "During the first song, I caught sight of them. They were looking at Bella with hatred and hunger. I let Anna know what I was planning to get Bella out of there as soon as the show was over; she subtly agreed."

"After the show we rushed Bells out to the car, but the three nomads were standing in front of it," Anna continued. "They said that if we didn't hand her over, we would regret it. We refused, and ever since they have been coming after us in groups of 3."

"When we joined the James', the groups became larger. We have not had a visit from them in over eight months," Brian finished.

"How do you know they work for Victoria?" Alice asked.

"Because they told us she sent them," Brian said as though he were stating the obvious.

"How are we going to get rid of Victoria and her army?" Jasper inquired. He was already going through battle strategies and ways to protect Bella.

"She will be sending three of them for a warning first," Tobie said. "She always does. Then they will come back and attack."

"How long do we have until they arrive?" Jasper asked, now picturing ways to kill Victoria as well as the battle strategies.

"Tomorrow," Ianto answered for them. He was staring into space, his eyes glazed over. "And they aren't coming with a warning this time."


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is unbeta-ed because I was in a hurry to get this posted for you guys to read! I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. I wrote this while I was procrastinating my two projects one night. Had I been told I would be doing a shit load of projects in college, I probably wouldn't have gone….scratch that, I would have but I wouldn't have picked Psychology as my major. Big mistake.**

**P.S: HOLY BATMAN AND ROBIN NEW MOON COMES OUT SOON!!!**

Chapter 13

I had finally come up from the basement where the safe-room is located to find everyone running around the house like they were chickens with their heads cut off. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and an apple then went back to the living-room to sit down on one of the couches to watch everyone run around. When Edward saw me, he flitted over to sit beside me; however, one glare from me had him scooting over and putting two feet between us.

"Bella, what are you doing out of the safe-room?" Gwen asked as she came down from upstairs to find me munching away at my apple.

"Isn't it obvious?" I grinned.

"Isabella Marie Swan James," she scolded. "Don't you snark at me young lady!"

"Mom, calm down! I got hungry; besides, I thought I was safe until tomorrow. I have plenty of time to eat," I assured her. She pursed her lips and gave me a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

Gavin and Carlisle came into the room and called everyone down for a family meeting. Apparently he was considering the Cullen's family now. Great. Please note the sarcasm.

"I think it would be best if we went hunting," Carlisle spoke. "It's best to hunt now and restore our energy."

"It would also be beneficial to fill up now just in case they use human blood against us," Gavin added.

"Maria used human blood to make the enemies newborn armies go crazy so it was easier to kill them off," Jasper said. Everyone looked at him, especially the Cullen's. They were unused to hearing him talk about his past; let alone Maria.

"We'll hunt in groups of four," said Brian as he picked me up and handed me over to Ianto.

"Put me down!" I ordered them. "Brian, I am not a baby. I can walk you know! Same goes for you too Ianto!"

"You're our baby sister, Bells," Owen retorted. "So technically, you are."

"I'd say fuck you, but you're my brother and I so do not want to do that," I growled.

"I'd walk into a blazing fire before I would touch you, or see you naked sis, so no worries," he laughed.

"You've seen Anna naked several times and yet you're still alive. Explain that!" I smirked.

"Anna walks around here naked all the time! If every man were to walk into a blazing fire every time they saw her naked, this world would have no men in it!" shouted Owen in exasperation.

"We do not have time for this," Brian interrupted us. "Bella, go to the safe-room and stay there. Carlisle, Gavin, Esme, and Gwen will go hunting first. Then Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett."

Jasper nodded his approval as Brian listed off the groups. "Kassie, Anna, Ianto and Owen will go, then the rest of you. Make sure to keep focused on your surroundings. Anything that sounds or smells differently, call us. Ladies, don't hate me but I want you to run back to the house and stand guard over Bella while us men do a sweep of the area."

Everyone nodded, though the girls did not look happy; especially Kat and Anna. They were sending angry glares at their husband and father. For tough vampires, they sure were cowards when it came to the women in their lives.

Owen ran me down to the safe-room and locked me in, much to my displeasure. As I stood in the middle of the room, I looked around to find something I could do that would entertain me until they got back. I contemplated reading, watching TV or a movie, working out (something I had really gotten into since it helps my clumsy problem), or practicing my singing and dancing. I chose the latter.

I went to the very expensive stereo system – something I had begged my family not to buy – and put in the CD that we mixed all of our music inside the player and hit play. I grabbed the microphone that sat on top of the player and went to the middle of the room. My foot started tapping on the floor and my head started to nod back and forth to the beat. Lyrics came to me like moths to a flame and I started to sing.

(Song: Ignorance by Paramore)

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life_

I was struck with the realization that the first part of the lyrics seemed to relate to the Cullen's in a way. They all judged me before they even knew me, and in a way, they still were.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same, we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good_

The second part in way, reminded me of Alice. We were best friends. Had she been human, and it had been before AIDS was widely feared, I could see us becoming "blood sisters". You know where kid's way back when my parents were kids would cut their palms or fingers and put their cuts together and become "blood sisters/brothers"?

I could even see us writing our names in animal blood had they stuck around and I was made into a vampire like one of them. Morbid thought, I know. I couldn't have been more thankful that I was able to block out the rest of the family and the Cullen's from my thoughts. Gavin often said that were I to become a vampire, I would probably be a shield.

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

Not only did Jasper treat me like a stranger, so did Rosalie and even Emmett. Yes, Emmett said I was like his baby sister, but like his wife and brother, he didn't really know me nor did he try to. He kept his distance when Rosalie was around, and I understood why Jasper stayed away. But Rosalie I could never figure out why she hated me so much.

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now I can fend for myself

That's right Edward; your tricks won't work on me anymore. I will no longer fall for your "I love you" or "I'm a monster" speech. I am not the same helpless little kid you met three years ago. I can fend for myself. Maybe not in the physical sense, but mentally and emotionally I can. I grew a backbone after you left.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same, we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good_

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

I was thankful that as I sang into the microphone the lyrics were recorded on the soundtrack to the music. I would play the recording back for everyone when they got done hunting.

After I was done singing, I turned the CD player off and sat on the bed reading a book on the Civil War. I had chosen this book for two reasons. One, I wanted to understand where Jasper and Brian came from more. The other reason being that I was secretly going to college online studying history; I had a Civil War exam coming up and I didn't want to fail. Besides, the Civil War is a very interesting subject. (I should have pick History as my major instead of Psychology…I'm getting my ass kicked in just my first two class.)

A little over two hours later Tobie came down to retrieve me.

"Hey little Bella, open up!" she said through the intercom outside the door. I pushed the button beside the bed to open the door, but made no move to get up. She strolled into the room and plopped down beside me on the bed, looking over my shoulder.

"Why are you reading this?"

"It was either this or the playboy magazines the boys hid down here," I replied. I was so thankful that I became better at lying. Considering what I had gone through after the Cullen's left, I kind of had to so Charlie and Renee wouldn't worry. That however, is a story for another time.

She rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed growl. "Mom told them to get rid of those! Better yet, we told them to get rid of those filthy magazines!"

"They maybe dead Tobie, but they're not dead-dead," I snickered.

"They will be once their wives are through with them," she glowered.

"Do me a favor and let me know when you rip their bits off so I can be there, alright?"

"Will do!"

"So what's everyone doing?"

"Well, the rents went to hunting because they switched with my small group. The boys are somewhere doing something, and the girls are in Anna's room going through her closet. Alice is in love," she snickered.

"I bet. She was always shopping, playing Bella Barbie, and throwing my cloths out of my closet so she could buy me more!"

"I'm surprised you didn't set her on fire like you have threatened to do to Anna."

"I was tempted," I nodded.

~*~*~*~

The girls and I hung out in Anna's room for awhile and as per usual, I was forced to play Bella Barbie with my sisters, Alice and Rose. Whenever Rose and Alice tried to talk to me, I would ignore them or change the subject. I let them know that I was only hanging out with them because my sisters were, and that the rents wouldn't allow me to go off by myself. They quickly stopped trying to start a conversation with me after that.

After an hour of torturing me, Rosalie got bored and went off to find Emmett while the rest of us stayed up in Anna's room playing music. After a few minutes, Anna came up with a brilliant idea that would embarrass Emmett to no end. Of course we were all game.

Anna disappeared and the rest of us snuck down the stairs to spy on Emmett and Rosalie who sat in the living-room sucking each other's faces off. Had we not been planning on scaring Emmett, I would have made gagging noises and scream "My eyes! It burns!" like my brothers and I did when we accidently walked in on our 'rents doing the nasty.

Kassie opened up the link between Anna, Tobie, Alice and I so we could talk privately while everything was getting set. Anna told us she was ready, and Tobie counted down from three to begin the operation Scare Emmett. We saw Anna come to the doorway that led to the kitchen from the living-room holding a flame-thrower and completely naked.

"Hey ya guys!" she shouted happily catching their attention. Upon seeing her, Emmett screamed like a jumped behind the couch, holding his wife up in front of him for protection.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, put me down right now!" Rose screamed. He refused and instead held her tighter.

"No! She's naked and she's holding a flame-thrower!" He shouted. Had he been a human, I would have sworn he was blushing.

"Yeah, why are you naked and holding a flame-thrower?" Rosalie questioned Anna as if it was nothing.

"Why do you even have a flame-thrower?" Emmett cried.

"_Great idea to film this Mom!" _Kat snickered in our heads; the rest of us readily agreed.

"Oh this?" Anna asked in mock surprise, "Just a little something from awhile back."

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He couldn't fathom why anyone, especially vampires, would need something that could kill them.

Having heard Emmett's scream, the boys came in from wherever they were to inspect what was happening; us girls took that as our cue to come in as well.

"What's going on here?" Jasper asked looking around the room. When he caught sight of a naked Anna holding a flame-thrower, he averted his eyes and looked straight at Alice. "And why does she have a flame-thrower?"

"Better question; when did we get a flame-thrower?" asked Ianto. He wearily eyed the dangerous tool and Anna.

"No, even better question," Brian shook his head. "Why does my wife of all people have a flame-thrower?"

"Personally I would have asked why is your wife naked and holding a flame-thrower," Edward piped up. "But mostly why is she naked."

"Anna is always naked," I answered him. "As for the flame-thrower, I don't know. When and why, do we have a flame-thrower?"

Anna sighed, "A, I am naked because I wanted to be. B, I have this flame-thrower because it scared Emmett. And finally C, I bought this flame-thrower a few months back to burn some bugs with Kat."

Everyone went silent and looked between Kat and Anna with confused looks.

**Kat's POV**

I could tell my father was afraid to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I don't think I want to know, but why were you two burning bugs?" my father asked.

"Because some bugs scream when they're burning alive!" I replied enthusiastically. (No seriously people, they do! I caught many bugs on fire once and wow, they scream these high pitched little screams. And for those that may be wondering; yes, I did my evil laugh when I caught them on fire….wow, I'm cruel!)

Everyone but Bella and Anna gave me shocked and disgusted looks. From my sister's thoughts, I could hear nothing; I couldn't have sworn I heard crickets chirping. Several minutes passed and no-one said a word, just continued looking at us like we needed to be locked up.

"What? Why are you all looking at us like that?" Anna asked.

"You…set bugs on…fire?" my father slowly choked out.

"Just to hear them scream?" added Emmett.

"Not even Emmett has done that!" my step-mom cried.

"Yeah!" agreed Emmett. "Wait…."

"Before anyone blames the parents," dad interrupted Emmett before he could say anything else. "She did not get that from me!"

"Of course not!" Anna agreed. "She got it from me."

"It's true, I did. Boredom isn't something vampires should let happen," I grinned.

"Especially when it comes to you two," Mr. Fuck-face muttered. Edward sent me a glare at my nickname for him. Damn mind reader.

"Anna, go get dressed. I'd like the Cullen's to be the few people that haven't seen you naked more than once thank-you very much," Brian ordered his wife.

"People see her naked all the time?" Emmett asked. If he had been human I'm sure his eyes would have been popping out of his head.

"You kiddin' the take-out delivery guys have seen her naked more times than I can count!" I laughed.

"New Orleans has seen her naked more times than even the delivery guys," snorted Tobie.

"I'm not naked all the time!" Anna cried insulted. My family and I only raised our eyebrows at her in the universal 'yeah right' look. "Well, not all of New Orleans has seen me naked."

"You're right, the blind haven't," nodded Tobie. Anna huffed and stalked up the stairs all the while muttering threats under her breath to all of us.


	16. Chapter 16

**TWITTER! PLEASE READ!**

Hello all! I have created a Twitter account along with my friend/beta Tobie (Mad-Like-A-Hatter). We are known as Tobie_and_Kat. The account will be used to inform both our individual readers and joint readers (since we have a joint FF account) of our stories. For example; if one of us is writing we will Tweet about which story we are writing for and when we wish to have it finished. We will also keep you up to date on how many words, pages, etc. we have written, and if a story will be on hold.

Please, please, please follow us! And spread the word!

**P.S. I will be updating here very shortly. Maybe tonight....**


	17. NEW Chapter 17

**TWITTER! PLEASE READ!**

**Hello all! I have created a Twitter account along with my friend/beta Tobie (Mad-Like-A-Hatter). We are known as Tobie_and_Kat. The account will be used to inform both our individual readers and joint readers (since we have a joint FF account) of our stories. For example; if one of us is writing we will Tweet about which story we are writing for and when we wish to have it finished. We will also keep you up to date on how many words, pages, etc. we have written, and if a story will be on hold. **

**Please, please, please follow us! And spread the word!**

**A/N: ***Hears choruses of "About fucking time!"* I am so sorry that all of you had to wait so long for this update. You all must remember though, that I am a college student that has a full-time job and a full-time life. When I post **many** A/N's about how I cannot update, or that I am unable to update for a certain period of time, please do not keep sending me messages saying, "When are you going to update?" and "Are you going to update at all?" and the ever "You know you're going to lose your fan base if you don't update, right?"

Yeah, I got PM's like that many times and honestly, I'm sick of it!

So to put this in a way that will have my beta cringing ('cause she knows how bad my temper can be):

Here's your fucking update now stop complaining!

**Chapter 14--Bella's POV**

When night started to roll around, fear started to set in. My hands started to shake and sweat, my heartbeat started to pound a little faster, and when my family noticed the time, they put me back in the safe room; I did not dare complain this time.

"They're twenty miles away," announced Alice. "They'll be here in four minutes, twenty seconds."

Gavin, my brothers, and the Cullen men turned and fixed me with hard eyes that just screamed 'do not come out of that room'!

"Isabella, you will not leave this room no matter what, do you understand me?" my father asked. I nodded, not saying anything in case I actually started crying. Jasper stepped forward and placed one hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin to angle my face up towards his.

"Bella, no matter what you hear coming from above ground, or God forbid outside your door, do not come out. Promise me that," he begged. In his eyes I could see brotherly love, sorrow, and worry. I could tell that he really did care about me and felt terrible for what happened on my birthday, that he didn't want to cause me anymore pain, and that he was worried he couldn't protect me.

"I promise," I agreed. I was then taken down to the shelter again by Brian and given – yet again – strict orders to stay in there no matter what.

It wasn't long before I heard shouting, loud booms, and Victoria's voice calling for me to come out of hiding. Her voice grew closer and closer to the door of the safe room and I feared what could have happened to my family and the Cullen's. She was taunting me, telling me that my family was being 'taken care of' by her army. That I could not hide from her for long.

I rushed to the security monitors which were located in the wall behind a portrait, and checked all the cameras. I could see Tobie and Anna ripping a vampire apart on monitor and behind them Brian ripping the head off another. Checking the other monitors, I saw Carlisle and Gavin fighting a vampire each, Esme helping Kassie throw pieces of various vampires into a fire, and Emmett holding a vampire still while Jasper ripped it's limbs off one-by-one. Trace was finishing off a vampire himself. Kat, Ianto, Owen and Edward were no-where to be seen.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Victoria from right outside the door. She banged on the door, but gave a hiss and growl when it didn't budge. "You think a door will save you, Bella? You're wrong. I can easily get in there even if I can't get through the door!"

I scuffed at her threat, finding her threat funny and impossible; that is until I heard a blow torch cutting through what I thought was a vampire and blow torch safe door. I turned and ran to the emergency button that would sound an alarm alerting my family that I was in danger. Before I could reach it though, there was an explosion behind me and I was knocked to the ground.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Victoria and two other vampires standing behind me. Victoria had a smug grin on her face and her minions had hunger written all over their faces. Before I knew it Victoria was kneeling in front of me, hand around my throat cutting off my air supply. Within seconds we were standing in front of the house before my current and former families.

When they saw that Victoria had a tight grip around my throat and my body held close to hers, everyone stopped fighting. Only three of Victoria's minions were still alive. My family and the Cullen's had taken care of the rest.

"You actually thought you could hide her from me?" she laughed. "All it took was a blowtorch and small bomb to get the door open while you all were being distracted."

"Let her go," hissed everyone.

"No, I don't think I will. A mate for a mate, that's the vampire code!" Victoria hissed back, baring her razor sharp teeth at them. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kassie making a hand motion towards me; she was going to enter my mind.

"_Ianto, Owen and Kat chased off the main threat, besides Victoria. She thinks her people and our four are dead already though. Edward says he has a plan."_

"_Good cause she's really cutting off most of my air," I laughed in my head trying to show no fear of the situation even though I was scared shitless. _

"_They'll be here soon, love," she assured me._

I could feel myself blackening out from the lack of air. Victoria's grip on my throat seemed to be tightening every few seconds. I hadn't prayed in years, but now I was praying to God that Edward and the rest of would get back in time to save me. Knowing Victoria, I knew I only had seconds if not minutes to live.

"_God Edward, hurry up,"_ I begged silently in my head.

Not a second after I finished my silent plea I heard voice in my head that I once dreaded hearing, but now I was more than happy to hear it.

"_Bella, hold on for a little longer. We're almost there, don't worry," _Edward said.

I tried to hold on but I couldn't. I was running out of air faster than before and my vision kept blurring in and out. I could faintly hear my family and the Cullen's fighting with Victoria and the few minions still with her. I could hear Alice's voice telling me to hold on; that Edward was on his way and that he will save me.

I wanted to believe that Edward would get there in time, but I just couldn't. The blackness was getting more severe and I was growing weak. Finally I let the darkness consume me; lulling me into a not-so-comforting sleep.

~*~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. Kassie had been keeping me in contact with everyone's thoughts so I knew what was going on when.

I hated to leave Bella and our families to fight for their lives, but I knew the one thing that Victoria was not expecting. From what I heard of Victoria's thoughts, she was expecting my family and me to be there to protect Bella.

However, she was not expecting the Pack.

"_How close are we, Cullen?" _Jacob asked. They were running behind me, almost keeping up even.

"Not long, Jacob. We're about four miles from the house. Do you remember the plan?" I was met with growls. Of course they remembered the plan. If it involved saving Bella there was no chance they would forget.

"Good. Remember, Victoria's mine," I growled at them.

~*~*~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

Though I hated to help a leach; especially one that stole away the girl that I thought I had loved (key words: thought I loved), I still could not let him fight the bitch that we had been hunting down for years. Besides, it would be a cold day in Hell before I let anything else terribly happen to Bella.

We drew closer to the house and split up. Edward, Seth, Leah and I took off to the right while the rest of my pack took to the left. We surrounded the house.

My team went to the back, planning to sneak up on Victoria while she was distracted by the others.

"Well, what do we have here? The mutts to the rescue," sneered the red-headed leach. She was met with growls from the rest of my pack. In my head I could hear Paul calling her many unpleasant names.

My men attacked, ripping apart as many of the bitches minions as they could with the help of Bella's families. I never thought I'd live to see the day my pack would work willingly alongside vampires.

Roars of pain, anger, and warnings rung through the air. Edward gave us the go ahead and together Seth, Leah and I surrounded Victoria. She held Bella's now unconscious form in arms. When she saw us, she picked her up above her head and through her. I ordered Seth to grab her before she was hurt, but it was too late; Bella's lifeless form slammed into a tree with a sickening thud.

~*~*~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

Seeing Bella thrown into a tree by Victoria had the animal in me roaring in anger. I rushed her, throwing punches left and right, and biting her where ever I could. In my blind rage I ripped her right arm off, then her left leg. It was while I was tearing her leg off that I noticed from the corner of my eye Carlisle and Gavin tending to Bella.

Knowing that my Bella was injured made me make quick work of Victoria. Once she was completely torn apart, I left my family and the others to throw the pieces into the many fires burning around the yard.

I knelt down beside my father and asked, "How is she?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I am unable to determine if she has a head injury or not without a CAT scan."

"Internal injuries?" inquired Gavin.

Again Carlisle shook his head, "I am unable to tell without a scan. We should get her to the hospital and quickly."

I gently and carefully took Bella into my arms and ran as fast as I could without putting any strain on her body from the wind to the car. Jacob let me know through his thoughts that everyone was going to clean up the dead vampires then see us later on once we got Bella taken care of.

**At the hospital**

When we got to the hospital Carlisle let them know who he was and that he needed access to the CAT scan and an MRI for Bella. Looking the way we do and having the incredible reputation that Carlisle has, it didn't take much to get the nurses and other doctor's to let Carlisle have access to whatever he wanted.

Scans were taken, but it was found that Bella only had a bruised rib, cut on the forehead, and what would be a nasty headache when she woke up. I couldn't have been more thrilled.

We got back to the house and I placed her in her bed, all the while staying at her side in hopes that she would wake up soon. I knew that when she did wake, she would be less than thrilled to see me, but I just couldn't leave her; not again. If she ordered me away, I wouldn't go. Not even if her family threatened to kill me.

I just prayed she woke up soon.

**A/N: **1st off, who is the person that sent me the review "Gavin?" with the name "? ()"? 2nd, what the hell did that mean? 3rd, I hope you all follow me on Twitter!


	18. The End

**Well, this is the finale chapter. I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story; I hope you all will forgive me. I want to thank you all for sticking with me and this story through to the end, you all are so amazing! Thank you to all the reviewers for your compliments and encouragement. Without your kind words I may have given up on this story after the first chapter or two, haha. **

**I would also like to thank my two very good friends, Tobie and Bella. You guys have definitely kicked my butt when I got too lazy to update or actually edit the chapters I sent you. Thanks for correcting my misspellings, grammar, and punctuation. Ya'll are amazeballs and I love you.**

-Finale Chapter-

**Bella's POV**

After Victoria's attack, I demanded to have some space. Not only did I need to heal, I needed time to think. I had to think about my life, my family, and—most of all—Edward.

I knew why he left, I could even understand it in a way; but the pain was still there and it didn't want to leave. Every time I thought about forgiving him and giving our relationship another try, I would start to think about how it could be a trick and he only wanted to toy with my emotions again; or, if I went back to him, he would eventually realize that he did not actually love me like he told me in the woods, and leave me all over again.

I couldn't go through that again. I wouldn't go through that again.

Not seconds after I made up my mind, several knocks sounded at my door. I didn't waste my energy getting up to answer; I knew who was on the other side.

"Isabella, you open up this door right now!" Alice yelled.

"Go away," I groaned.

"I swear, I will bust this door down, drag your sorry ass out of there and take you shopping in Milan if you don't open up right now!" threatened Alice. Ugh, she definitely knew how to get me to do something. I dragged myself out of bed and unlocked the door, but didn't bother opening it.

"About time," said Rose, as she and the other girls barged in.

"You're welcome, Rose," I snarked. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

"Look, Bella, we don't want to talk to you about that subject, we just wanted to see how you're doing and bring you some food." Anna showed me bags of groceries she and the others must have just gone out and bought. Sometimes it is helpful to have psychics around to see when you are low on food.

"However, although we may not be bringing up the subject—" Kassie began.

"I will be," said Jasper from where he stood in my doorway. The girls had quickly put everything away and dashed out of the room so fast that I was unable to stop them; though I did curse them in my head, loudly.

"Jasper, I—" he cut me off, stopping my protest.

"I know how you feel and you're wrong." He came into the room and sat down on my bed. "Bella, I am an empath. I know people's true feelings no matter how much they try to hide them and I know how you and Edward feel."

"Jasper, don't. Please," I begged him. I couldn't stand to hear the lies about Edward's feelings again.

"No, you have to hear this. I know everyone has told you that he still loves you; but I know for a fact how he feels. I am not going to leave you alone until you agree to just listen to what I have to say."

"Jasper, you've grown a pair! I'm proud of you!" He glared at me but didn't bother answering. "Fine, I'll listen."

"Good," he said. "When we left, he felt dead inside. He left the family and went somewhere far south and hid out in an attic, living off of rats and going as far as not eating at all.

"When we finally tracked him down, Emmett and I had to drag him back home. He stayed in his room, staring at a picture of you that he had stuck to his wall. He wouldn't hunt, wouldn't talk, wouldn't show any sign of having heard us at all. It was so bad that we had to hold him down and force blood down his throat." I could tell from the look on his face that he was reliving those years the Cullen's and I had been apart.

"Bella, he was emotionally dead on the inside, literally. He felt nothing but pain. When he looked at your picture he felt self-hatred, loathing, and love. I have only ever felt such pain once in my life, Bella, and it was my own." He looked me dead in the eye when he said that.

A part of me felt bad that Edward went through that, but the other part of me relished in the fact that he felt just as bad as I did; that I wasn't the only one that hurt and felt dead for so long. I wanted to squash that part of me that felt bad. Why should I feel bad? He left me in the woods to die. He is the one that ruined us, not me. He deserved what he felt.

"Bella, it's okay to feel like that," said Jasper. Damn empath. "Edward loves you and, though you may deny it to yourself and everyone else, you can't fool me. You still love him just as much as he loves you. Don't hurt yourself or your futures anymore. Take what your heart desires and what he is giving you." With that, he pressed a brotherly kiss to my forehead and left me alone to think.

Though I hated admitting he was right, I had to. Jasper Whitlock Hale was right about my feelings and I knew he wouldn't lie about how others feel. I had to be honest and suck up my hard feelings and talk to Edward.

God, sometimes I wish I was normal.

•••••

**Edward's POV**

It was late, around midnight, when I finally heard Bella leave her room. I wanted to go talk to her, but I knew she didn't want to see me. So, I moved out to the balcony and stared out at the city below. Lost in my thoughts of Bella, I did not hear my bedroom door open or the soft pitter-patter of feet walking towards me until she was so close I could smell her standing right behind me.

"Edward?" called Bella softly, "Can we talk?"

I spun around so quickly that it should have scared an average human; but not Bella. She stayed where she was and didn't jump or flinch at my sudden movement. She really had changed.

"Yes, yes of course we can." Even to my own ears I sounded too desperate. I motioned for her to sit on my pointless bed and I took the Lay-Z-Boy chair in the corner next to the bed.

"What do you wish to talk about?" I asked hoping she would say us. (B/N: Think of substituting 'our relationship,' 'our feelings' or something along those lines. It's just too cheesy to have him wish her to say it, and then have her say it. If that makes sense.)

"Us."

**THE END!**

**REVIEW OH LOYAL ONES!**


	19. The REAL End!

**What was supposed to be the end was not actually the end. I was trying to anger you all by ending it with Bella saying "Us" but apparently you all didn't believe that it was truly the end. Clever folks that you are were right. Good job!**

**Edward's POV**

"Thank God!" I cheered in my head.

"Okay. Shoot," I said offering her the chance to say what she wanted to say before I finally broke down and begged her on my knees to come back to me.

She shifted nervously, biting her lip in a way that I found completely adorable. "I know why you did what you did and I can even understand it in a way but, Edward, that doesn't give you the right to come back and ask me to come back to you as if nothing ever happened."

"Bella, I know what I did—" she raised her hand, cutting me off.

"Edward, just listen," she ordered. "When you left, I shut down. I died inside. My dad threatened to send me to live with my mom and Phil. I forced myself to snap out of part of my zombie-like state and live for my father, but it was so hard. When I met Anna and Brian, I felt like my whole world came to life again.

"They brought me back to life, introduced me to a family that loves and cares for me. They showed me how to live and I owe them my life for that. I must admit, in the beginning I was scared to get too close to any of them. I thought they would do the same thing you and your family did to me; but as you can see they haven't. I finally told them what you all did and they swore to me they would never treat me the way you did, and they've kept that promise."

She paused, taking a breath, and gathered her thoughts. I did as she requested and stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"I went through so much shit, Edward," she let out a breathless laugh, fighting back tears. "I know what you went through, Jasper told me. But that was nothing compared to what I went through. Every day I had to be dragged out of bed by Anna and Brian. Every day I had to fight the urge to just end my life."

I flinched; I didn't want to hear what she went through. I knew if I did, I would go to the Volturi to end my life just to make it up to her.

"A part of me is happy you felt the way you did," she admitted. I couldn't blame her. "I'm glad you hurt and I'm glad you felt just as bad as I did. But the other part of me wishes you hadn't. That part I'm, not so happy with. "

"Me neither," I admitted. She just looked at me, no emotion playing on her beautiful face.

"Edward, I can forgive you but I am scared that if I let myself love you again, that you'll just hurt me all over again and I can't go through that a second time. I won't," she whispered. The Bella I knew before was finally starting to show through. In a blink of an eye I was kneeling before her with her hands in mine, staring in to her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Bella, what I did to you is inexcusable, unforgivable, and one of the worst sins I could ever commit. But, it was also a lie," I swore. "I love you. I always have and I always will. When I left, yes, I felt dead. I fought the urge to go back to you every day. I thought leaving you would keep you safe, but I see now that that was the worst possible thing I could have done. I see now that it didn't help you at all and I'm so very sorry that I ever did that.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, Bella. I know I don't deserve it. I just want you to know that I was looking out for your best interest." Uhoh. That had been a mistake to say. Bella jumped up, her eyes alight with a fire I had only seen in her eyes once before and even then, it scared the hell out of me.

"My best interest!" she yelled at me. "What gives you the right to make the fucking decision on what's in my best interest or not, Edward Cullen!"

I stood, head bowed, listening to her yell and scream profanities at me. Never once did I try and calm her down. I deserved this.

"You had no right to make any such decision for me! You said you loved me, that I was your equal no matter what!" She was right, I did say that.

"If you really loved me like you said you did you would have talked to me about your thoughts and feelings. You would have let me help you come to a reasonable decision instead of making a decision on your own that ended up hurting us both." She sighed heavily, finally stopping her rant. I carefully looked up at her and saw she was standing by the window with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry." She huffed, but didn't turn towards me. "I had no right, I realize that. I wish I could go back and change things but I can't. I'm a fool. I am truly a monster for hurting you when I swore I never would."

"You're not a monster," she whispered. "You just don't make good decisions."

I had to laugh. "You're right, I don't. Bella, I don't expect you to come back to me. I would understand if you tell me to go away and never come back, or to go to the Volturi and have them kill me. And I would you know, I would do whatever you asked of me."

"Edward I would never ask you to do such a thing." She finally turned to look at me. "Jasper was right, it is hard for me to admit this, but I do still love you. I guess I always will. I'm trying to forgive you, but I need time. I need time to get adjusted to my feelings again; to the idea of having you around again."

"I understand, I will give you all the time you need," I swore.

"Thank you." After that, she walked out of my room and back to hers. For months afterwards, I kept my distance; only getting near her when she allowed it. Slowly though she was warming up to me again. She already considered my siblings and parents part of her family again and was already referring to Esme and Carlisle as Mom and Dad, along with Gavin and Gwen. She even got along famously with Rosalie, which shocked us all.

Finally after seven months she gave me the shock of my life. I was sitting in the living room with our blended family when she casually strolled in and plopped herself down in my lap with a book and began to read. She didn't even bother to look up, just kept on reading her book and snuggled further into my arms and lap. No one dared to say anything; they just went back to playing their games, reading their books, watching TV and whatever else they were doing. After that, Bella and I became inseparable again.

The tabloids had a field day when they caught us out together, but we made sure we kept a low profile for the sake of our safety.

At one point our relationship almost hit a brick wall when Bella told me she wanted to be turned. I was dead set against it before our families played back what we went through when we were apart from each other. They were right. I realized that if I had to watch her die I would cease to exist.

A year to the day that she plopped herself in my lap, I turned her. I wanted Carlisle to do it, since he had the most restraint, but Bella made it clear that she wanted no one but me to do it.

It was the best decision we made together—besides that day we decided to get married, of course.

**Now this is seriously the end!**

**I'm sorry if the ending isn't how you imagined it but you should have seen the piece of crap I had originally written for the ending! Seriously, it would have had you guys showing up at my door with pitch forks, torches and demands for my life.**


End file.
